The Trigger
by Centroides
Summary: Sometimes one little thing happens, unplanned, that changes everything. Sometimes it is for the better, other times for the worse. How they deal with the incident will affect their future.
1. Chapter 1

The Trigger

Chapter 1

They finally got the all clear from the Sargent Major. When the Professor heard he would have to eat with the enlisted men he packed up and left for a hotel in London. That meant they could go home.

Going and staying turned out to be two different things. They were no sooner in the door and contemplating what they could have for dinner when the phone rang. The cons would eat with the guards and the Lieutenant would eat in London, right after his briefing. There were groans but at least the cons would get a few hours rest before Garrison returned with the details of their next mission.

"This is what we're to deliver?" asked Casino incredulously as he fingered the small muslin wrapped package.

"Yes. Inside is a silk map, a compass, some Polish money and your favorite, Casino, a small hacksaw." Garrison waited but other than a 'humph' from the safecracker the room was quiet. "MI9 puts together these packets and sends then to POW camps. Each packet is geared to a specific region with the appropriate money and map. There was a mix up and the wrong packet went to one of the camps in Poland. We are going to give them the right packets."

"And how do you propose to get them in? Don't tell me, we pose as downed fliers and you and Mr. SS, over there, walk us in, we hand them over and then what?" Casino hoped that by making it sound so stupid that Garrison would decide it was a bad idea.

Garrison caught the sarcasm and decided to play along. "Hey, that sounds like a great idea." That earned him a glare and a curl of the lip. "We go in by air then make our way to the camp. Actor, Goniff and I will pose as SS visiting the various camps."

"Me," asked Goniff, not liking the sounds of this plan any more than Casino's plan, "Why me?"

"You are going to slip a message to one of the prisoners that lets them know the packages are coming." The look of approval allowed him to continue. "Then under cover of darkness we throw them over the fence."

"Get a chance to use that pitchin' arm on something other than a baseball, eh Casino?"

"How far's the fence?" asked the not quite convinced pitcher.

"We're not sure. Recon hasn't been able to get a clear shot."

"But you know the camp is there?" Actor had remained unusually quiet until now.

"Yeah. We have visuals but no photos."

"When do we go?"

The flight leaves in an hour and a half."

There had been occasions in the past where their plane had tagged along on a bombing run, diverted to their drop-off point and then returned with the fleet. There were no runs going to Poland so they were on their own. To lessen the danger the flight left England, flew north over the North Sea then followed the water turning east then south east past the tip of Denmark. The pilot followed the Baltic Sea before turning south, approaching their target from the north. The extra distance increased the risk of being shot down but the hope was that there would be less resistance this far north.

The gamble paid off. The flight was cold in the unheated plane but there was no anti-aircraft fire. The warning was given; they filed into position, hooked up their lines and waited. At the signal, they jumped.

Casino had resigned himself to this part of the missions. He didn't like it and never would but it was either he jumped or Garrison would throw him out the door and that he would never tolerate. Going back to Leavenworth was not an option. So he jumped.

The comforting grab of the harness as the wind caught in the canopy was reassuring in a way though the only real reassurance was when his feet planted on the ground. He drifted down knowing that Garrison was right above him. You'd think the guy didn't trust them to all jump. All right, he reason to not trust them.

Looking around he saw nothing. With the moon and stars obscured by clouds and the sound of the plane's engine receding, it was like he was the only one left in the world. He looked down between his feet at the world he knew had to be there. Yes, there were a few points of light. The biggest cluster was there off to his left. It had to be Torun, their destination.

The world rushed up at him but instead of solid ground he was being thrashed and whipped then he came to, not an abrupt halt but the impact was not on his feet but in his crotch. Shit that hurt. Warden had warned them about that when he had led the practice putting on the chutes. Damn glad he had listened too.

He looked down but it was too dark. Either he was real high up or it was just too dark. Be real embarrassing if he prepared for a long drop and he was just inches up. He stretched with one foot angling as far as he could but there was nothing but air there. Shit.

All he could do was get himself loose and take his chances. He fumbled in the dark. What the hell? Why couldn't he get it loose? He tried again as he muttered another obscenity.

"Casino? You hurt?"

That froze him in place for a split second then relieved him. Good he wasn't alone, Garrison was there. That also told him how far he had to drop. "No, other than I can't… shit." A thud and the sound of the air being driven out of one's body was the rest of the answer.

A hand landed on his shoulder as he was asked if he could stand. Taking a deep breath and figuring where his leader was he struck out, grabbed the arm he found and hauled himself up.

"Yeah. Further down than I thought." He took another deep breath and then asked, "Any sign of the others?"

"Not yet. We were the last out so chances are they are in that direction."

"What about my chute?"

There was a rustle of clothing and then a pink glow as Garrison turned on his flashlight which he had covered with his hand. Aiming it up and spreading his fingers to release some of the light the two men could see the silk draped over the top branches. The harness dangled about ten feet off the ground. It was going to be impossible to remove.

Garrison squatted down and pulled out his map. After consulting his compass he pointed to a spot. "We should be somewhere around here on the other side of the river. Cities over that way, our destination, in that direction," and he gestured through the trees. "We were the last two out so, hopefully, they're all on the other side of the river. We'll head for there then split up and look for the bridge. You go one way, I'll go the other then we'll meet back."

The two men silently began the trek to the river. Walking through the wooded area in the dark was perilous with saplings standing invisibly in their way and fallen branches to trip them. They were both glad when they finally reached the end of the trees. The walk was easier but they no longer had the trees for cover and with it being late in the year the crops were all in so there was nothing to hide their passage. All they could hope was the lateness of the hour would have everyone asleep in their beds. There was also nothing to break the cold wind.

As they walked Casino realized that with this distance they seemed to be covering, they should have met up with someone from the team. He tried to remember who jumped before him. Damn, what with worrying about the jump he wasn't sure. He was pretty sure Actor had gone first then Goniff? Or was it the Guardian? He began scanning the area watching for other figures in the dark. There was no one.

They finally reached the bank just as the clouds began to thin. The river was wide with no way to cross in sight. "We have to find the bridge," said Garrison. "Follow the bank for half an hour then return here." The two men set off, one in each direction.

Casino had been moving slowly along the bank. The trees grew right down to the water so he walked just outside the line of trees. The clouds were thinning so the going was easier. After a time he crouched down and cupping his hands around a match, he struck it and checked his watch. Twenty five minutes had past. He would go a little farther then turn back. He had seen no sign of a bridge or anyone else for that matter. Where were they? He looked across the water and watched. Would he see anyone, if they were there? Not in this darkness, even with a moon and stars. He hoped Goniff was all right. He knew the Limey could swim but in this cold it would be dangerous. He stood up and continued down river.

Casino froze as something moved in the leaves up ahead.

There was the barest of sounds and then something dark rose and flew off. An owl must have caught a mouse. He took a deep breath to try to slow his racing heart. Enough of that, time to turn around. Even on the way back he watched but saw nothing of interest.

The two men finally met up again. Garrison had seen the bridge but it was heavily guarded. After checking his map Garrison decided that they would try the railway bridge. It was a long walk unless they could find a vehicle but their options were limited.

Hours later, without a vehicle in sight, they finally reached the bridge. There were two guards so the Americans mussed their hair and clothes, put an arm over the other's shoulder and began to stagger toward them. Garrison sang a German drinking song as off key as he could as they neared. When the guard confronted them, he told a story of how he and his friend were coming back from helping his brother bottle his wine.

Casino saw the guard step closer so he grabbed his stomach and faked a dry heave. That worked; the guard stepped back and waved them to go back. Garrison insisted they had to cross the bridge to get home. The guard stood blocking their way until Garrison said in a conspiratorial whisper that they wouldn't tell, that his secret was safe with them. Realizing that it was more trouble arguing with a drunk than just letting them go, he waved them through. What harm could a couple of drunks do to a steel bridge was his thought as he rang the guard on the other end. They kept up the charade all the way across and on down the tracks until they were out of earshot.

The way was easy for them now since their meeting place was the train station. All they had to do was follow the tracks and hope the others were already there.

As they approached the large two story brick building, they saw a tall, well-dressed man speaking to a shorter heavier man and woman. As they came closer they heard a laugh. Actor was gleaning information, but where was Goniff?

The two men wandered onto the station platform. The sun was up and beginning to warm the pavement though the few people who were waiting, standing singly or in pairs still had their coats and scarves pulled tight against the lingering cold. Garrison looked down the track then over at Actor. He waited then approached. In German, he asked if he was going to Torun and when the train left.

Actor replied that he was and their conversation began. Actor told him that he had landed to the east and within ten minutes he had been found by Chief. They had looked for Goniff but eventually they decided to split. The Guardian continued to look while he had come here to the station to wait and gather information. In response to Garrison's question of how long he said he had been here about an hour.

"We'll give them another hour then when the train gets here we have to go get uniforms."

"And you have relatives in Torun?" asked Actor.

"No, my friend and I need work," replied Garrison knowing the sudden change in topic meant someone was nearby. "We hoped we could find something there."

"Good luck in your search."

Casino had stood just off Garrison's shoulder keeping an eye open for trouble. Not understanding the language he tried to pick up the tone. Was everything all right? He heard the reference to Goniff but Garrison had not reacted so hopefully that meant he was all right. Maybe he was hiding or in the shitter.

He watched the man approach and then waited for him to get far enough past that he wouldn't hear before Casino asked what was going on. Garrison gave him the gist of the situation and the decision that they would wait another hour before they had to go to Torun to get uniforms.

"What if Goniff doesn't show up?" asked Casino trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Then we'll have to come up with another way."

"Just like that? You're just going to forget about him?"

"Keep your voice down, Casino. And no, we're not going to just forget about him. Chief's looking for him. He doesn't find him them we'll have a look as well."

"If your Guardian was any good he would have found him by now. Dog probably catted. Probably standing out in the middle of the field staring off into nothing and Goniff's…"

"Shut up, Casino."

Garrison's tone and a healthy dose of self-preservation stopped his tirade before it got out of hand. It did not stop him from thinking about Garrison's cavalier attitude to the possible loss of one of his team. Did he not care? Or was the mission that much more important than a life. Just like a screw. He had heard about the prison guards making book on whether a certain inmate was going to get a reprieve on his death sentence. This was no different.

Casino looked down the tracks. Somewhere out there was the Limey. He could be infuriating at times and at others he was a good guy. They had fun together, they guy was always up for high jinx. The more he looked and the more he thought about it the more worried he became. Goniff was a city boy. He didn't know his way out there in the fields and trees. What if he was hurt? He could have landed bad and broken his leg. He could have been lying out there all night. Damn.

And the Guardian was supposed to be looking for him. With his eyesight he should have found him by now. That is unless he had taken off. A disgusted look took over the worried features of his face as he thought of the Guardian leaving his friend out there to die.

"Warden," he started quietly, "I'm going to go have a look. They should have been back by now."

"Casino, we've only got about half an hour before the train arrives."

"The two of you can get the uniforms. Someone's gotta be here when they get here."

"All right. We'll be back in about four hours."

Casino headed to the back of the station then looped behind and headed down the side of the tracks. He'd find Goniff. The tracks split but he continued to follow the straight section. A road ran beside it and moved over onto it for the easier walking. Eventually the tracks began to veer south so he kept to the road that continued east through a wooded area. The leaves had all fallen covering the ground leaving the branches bare. Only the evergreen trees with their needles intact spoke of life. Everywhere else looked dead. Thoughts of Goniff, lying injured or even dead had turned his thoughts morbid.

His feet began to get tired from all the walking but he had to keep going. Skirting the farmhouse he took to the fields. Eventually he reached the river. If Goniff had landed in the water then he would have ended up down river so he turned and followed the current. He kept looking from the water and the bank to out across the fields. There was no way to tell where he might be.

As he walked he thought about the fun they had had. The guy was a decent poker player when he played seriously. If he was losing then he tended to come up with diversions like knocking under the table and suggesting Casino open the door cause he was closer or hiding one of the cards. The Limey was good. Damn he was going to miss him.

Stop it, he scolded himself. He's not dead. Maybe he went on the lam. That brought a smile to his face picturing Goniff running down the road as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder for Garrison. "Run you little Limey," he muttered as he picked his way through a particularly heavily wooded spot. He was about to detour when he saw something close to the water. The ground had been disturbed. It was probably nothing but he had to check it out. There was the smell of wood smoke here. He could not see a fire pit but the smell was strong. He pushed some of the leaves away and saw the blackened area. Someone had had a fire here and not that long ago.

Would Goniff have built a fire? More likely that damn Indian. What was he doing dancing around a fire when he was supposed to be looking for Goniff? Maybe he was doing a 'look for a team mate' dance. He shook his head at the absurdity of that and pushed on. As he left he stumbled when he stepped on a rock and it rolled throwing him off balance. Stupid rock, he thought.

All the way back to the railway bridge he walked and saw no sign of the two lost sheep. The only good news was he could hear the train whistle. Garrison and Actor should be arriving. He hurried to the station arriving just as the train began to disgorge its passengers. Casino waited until he saw the con man's head over the crowd. He watched to see where they were going and he moved to intercept.

"Did you find," began Garrison until he felt his arm being nudged. A look to Actor and then a glance in the direction he was looking showed him two rather bedraggled men standing back by the trees.

Casino caught the look and turned. He was alive. He looked the worse for wear but he was alive. He followed Garrison as he began to move off. The mission was back on with everyone accounted for.

"What happened?" asked Garrison once they were away from the thinning crowd.

"Yeah. You look terrible," added Casino.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't even be 'ere if Chiefy, 'ere, 'andn't found me. I came down in the bloody freezing water. Damn near froze and then the bloody chute dropped right over me. I almost drowned. Finally got free and managed ta get me-self to shore."

"Do you have any contacts here? We need a place to change," stated Actor as he looked around to see if they were drawing any attention.

"Yes. One. You wait here and I'll go back to the station. I'll call and see what he can arrange."

The cons watched as Garrison headed back to the station. Actor hoped for suitable accommodations, Goniff wanted some good hot food and Casino hoped there was someplace to put his feet up. His feet hurt from all the walking he had done. The Guardian hoped he could find another shirt before anyone noticed.

Half an hour later a rusty old farm truck rattled its way up the road to the station. When it came to a stop the door was pushed open and an elderly man carefully slid down. He closed but did not latch the door before tottering off to the station building. Within minutes Garrison and the elderly man were returning to the truck. With a look he summoned the rest of his crew and they piled into the back of the truck. It was a good thing they did not have far to go because the truck failed to reach a speed greater than twenty miles an hour. That was all right with Goniff. He was still chilled and wind was not something he wanted to experience right now.

The truck finally pulled off the road onto a dirt track. It followed this route for several minutes before it pulled up in front of an equally ancient barn only this one looked a lot more solid than the truck.

The men all piled out and followed the elderly man. Casino saw him reach for the large sliding door so he reached in to get it for him but it would not move. The man grasped another smaller handle and swung open a small door. Casino shrugged and followed.

Inside the light was dim and the air smelled of hay and old manure. The center isle was lined on either side by railings. This was a dairy barn though it was empty now and from the looks of it, had been for a while. Probably casualties of the war, thought Casino. Soldiers had to be fed. The farmer led them to the back and up a ladder to the loft. With the animals gone the hay had been left uneaten, still piled almost half way to the rafters. The old man continued across to the side and down a narrow isle. He slipped in behind a stack of bales. As they entered they saw a small room had been left open. They had their hiding place.

Garrison thanked the farmer and he left promising to return with food and blankets. Casino watched as the Guardian inspected the room then with a word to Garrison he left. Good, thought Casino, he could take the watch.

Casino turned to Goniff, "So you've had your bath for this winter, huh?"

"Whot? Oh yeah. Blimey that water was cold. Thought I was a goner."

"So where was the Guardian all this time?"

"I don't know," said Goniff with a frown. "I remember reaching the bank and being too numb to pull myself out. While I lay there I 'ad the strangest dream. I was laying in front of a lovely fire. I 'ad an 'ot water bottle at me chest 'n it felt so warm. Even me legs felt the warmth. But the odd part was when I looked up there was someone beside the fire, crouched down an when 'e turned 'is back to the fire 'is back was all scarred. When I woke up Chiefy was there. 'E told me we had to go and 'e led me to the station."

"He didn't save your life. All he did was lead you back to the station," he said derisively. "I would of found you if he hadn't. Don't go making a hero out of'm."

Meanwhile Actor had opened the bundle he had been carrying. Inside were three uniforms. Actor shook out each tunic and matching pants, laying each over a hay bale. Garrison opened his bag and removed three pairs of boots. Goniff moved over to survey the goods and ask which was his and what his new rank was to be. Casino watched, glad that he had no part in this caper.

"That doesn't look like SS," said the pickpocket obviously unsure of himself. "Or is it?"

"No. We couldn't find any in Torun. We'll have to go with what we could get," answered Garrison as he handed Goniff his uniform. "Try the boots. They might be a bit small."

"Will that make a difference?" asked Casino even more glad he was not going.

"It will change the approach and delivery but I can make it work." Actor, ever the con man, sounded confident. Casino wondered if he was conning them right now.

There was a "psst" that caught their attention and Chief peeked around the corner. "Ol' man's comin'." He vanished again. Three minutes later the man did arrive bearing several horse blankets and a pot of soup. Casino watched as the older man and Garrison conversed in German for a few minutes. He was apologetic as he handed over the blankets and food. Then when Garrison explained something and asked a question the man thought for a minute then made a suggestion. Casino thought he heard the word 'auto' so it had to be about a vehicle. Garrison did not seem to be displeased with the suggestion so maybe whatever it was, Garrison thought it might work. He hoped it was something Goniff could drive. Poor guy was a city boy. He knew taxi's and bicycles, not driving cars. This could be interesting.

The farmer left and Garrison unfolded the top blanket. Inside were bowls, spoons and a cup. Goniff was there immediately checking out the food. After inhaling he declared that it smelled good enough to eat and he dipped himself a bowlful. With careful timing Casino stepped in and took the bowl.

"'Ay. That was mine."

"Keep it down, Goniff, and get yourself another one."

Garrison must have thought they would fight over it. He was wrong. Fighting with Goniff was pointless. The guy wasn't a fighter. Now the Guardian, he was worth taking a swing at, thought Casino as he tasted the offering and decided that it was passable. It was a little heavy on the potatoes and light on the meat but it was warm and tasty. He tipped up the bowl to his mouth and drained it then he glanced over to see if there was enough for a refill. There was but that was probably for the Guardian and with that thought in mind he placed his empty bowl by the soup pot.

"I'll go take over for the dog."

"Casino!"

That got a reaction like he expected but it was from Actor not the Warden. Surprise, surprise. The great con man was on the Guardian's side. Wonder why, thought Casino as he squeezed past the bales and crossed the loft floor. It was cooler out here than in the hidden hay room so he did up the top button on his coat. He checked the ladder before descending then made his way to the door where they had entered. He wondered where the Guardian was as he peeked out the door. From here he could see the farm house surrounded by trees and the chicken coop off to the side. Dusk was falling so hopefully the birds were inside. The alternative was that they had all been eaten. He didn't think there was any chicken in the soup. Fresh eggs for breakfast would be nice.

With only small windows in the barn it was getting dark but not so much that he couldn't see there were two other doors leading out of the building. He moved to the far end and pulled the door open enough to see out. This was the entrance to the paddock where the cows waited to come in. The ground was rough from all those hoofs on damp days and packed hard enough that even the toughest weeds could not survive here. It looked so desolate and empty in the gloom. He pulled the door shut and thought about the side door but the thought of walking through all that old mud and manure plus the sight of a barrel in front of the door was enough to deter him. Casino wondered if the Guardian had gone outside somewhere. Had he gone up to the house? Maybe he should go see. Better let the Warden know. He returned to the ladder and began to climb back to the loft.

As he cleared the last hay bale before entering the hay room he was stopped by the sight of a knife blade inches from his neck. As it flicked out of sight he saw the Guardian staring at him with malevolence.

"I ain't a dog."

Casino was glad the knife had been withdrawn. The Warden had taught them the basics of how to handle a knife but the kid was good. He always hit whatever he aimed at and that look on his face said he would have no trouble using it on him. He also knew better than to deny he had called him a dog. He said nothing just moved into the room.

Casino, seeing that Chief was here, knew he had to go back and take the watch but wondered where the Indian had been watching from. Only one way to find out.

"So where were you watching from?" he asked, trying to keep any sarcasm from his voice. "I didn't see you down stairs."

The Guardian stood expressionless, watching him for a moment then started forward heading for the passage way out of the room. Just what made him say it he didn't know. It wan't guilt at calling him a dog that prompted him, because he never felt guilt. Dog was another name for a Guardian. Maybe it was Garrison saying they had to work together, look after each other that brought the words to his lips.

"I'll take over…" he started as he reached out to grab the Guardians arm to stop him. The knife appeared choking off the rest of the sentence.

"Don't, ever, do that, again." The words were spoken quietly but with a force and a coldness that along with the empty black eyes that pinned him, froze the safecracker in his tracks. After a long moment the head turned and the man slipped out into the dark.

Shit, thought Casino as he looked to see if anyone had seen that. Actor and the Warden were conferring as they pored over the map by the light of Garrison's small flashlight and Goniff lay, eyes closed, in the straw. Damn stubborn bastard. The fear was receding so he helped it by turning it into anger and condemnation. That was easy since Guardians were the lowest of the low. Besides they deserved it.

Casino waited for a few minutes then slipped out of the passageway. It was now pitch dark in the loft but as his eyes adjusted he could see the faintly lighter squares at either end where the stars appeared. There had to be open windows there, doors where they swung the hay into the loft. He had forgotten about that. That was probably where the damn dog was. Well if he liked it so much then he was welcome to it. Absently he reached for his cigarettes and matches then thought better of it. He had heard about barn fires and how hot and fast they burned. Best not take the chance. He returned them to his pocket.

With nothing else to do he thought about the Guardian's reaction. All he had done was reach out to stop him and the guy went crazy. What was wrong with him. Did he think he was going to hurt him? He'd hurt him all right. If he ever pulled that knife on him again he'd show him. It felt good to tell himself that but deep down he knew if the dog decided to use it he was dead, just like that.

He stood for a while listening and watching but there were no sounds until he heard a rustle in the hay and then Garrison's voice telling him to get some sleep, that he was up in four hours. Casino took a quick trip out the back to relieve himself and then returned to the hidden room.

What felt like half an hour later he was nudged awake and he pulled his coat tighter around him and went out to stand the watch. Garrison told him about the spot by the front window, where he had seen the stars and how to get to the back window. He got into place and waited. It was cold. From the open window he was high enough up to be have a good view of the countryside including the farmhouse. There were no lights on anywhere. Up above the stars glistened. He tried and failed to pick out the big dipper but then he could only see part of the sky. Maybe he could see it from the other end of the barn. It was cold and his gloves were not doing much good so he took them off and breathed on his hands, keeping the rifle cradled in his arms. There was nothing moving below but one never knew.

He thought back to where he had been one year ago. If anyone had told him, back there in Leavenworth, that he would be in a barn in Poland with a loaded rifle in his hands he wouldn't have believed them. How three little words had changed his life. 'Sure, why not.' Why not, indeed. Look where that had got him? Here he was standing in a barn in the middle of the night in enemy territory. Mind you, here was a lot safer than at the front. They had heard some of the fighting, seen the flashes from the artillery and watched the bombers fly over. This was not a good place to be. But then neither was prison. Guy could get killed there too. After one last look around, he replaced his gloves and headed for the other end of the barn. The full moon had risen and its light illuminated an oblique square at the other end. The reflected light threw the rest of the loft into shades of grey making the path from one end of the barn to the other easier to walk.

Four hours does not sound like much but when all you have to do is stand around and look and nothing happens, it can drag on for days. He wanted to check his watch but there was not enough light to see by. Besides he would probably find he had only been here for twenty minutes. He did some deep knee bends to get the blood flowing and warm up his legs. His feet were reasonably warm or at least not cold. These boots the Warden had got them were good boots. The extra socks didn't hurt either. He tipped his head from side to side, stretching his neck muscles. He had a tendency to lift his shoulders to keep his neck warm. Maybe he could get one of the ladies at the pub to knit him a scarf.

Something moved out behind the barn. Instantly alert he concentrated on the few trees that grew near the fence. There it was again. Something moved in there. Then a long low shape drifted closer to the fence. A dog, a very big dog, maybe a wolf. Did they have wolves here? He watched as the dark shape came closer to the barn. Did he shut that door tight when he was downstairs? He took a quick look over to where the ladder came up from below. Wolves can't climb ladders, you idiot. Still it was comforting to see there was nothing by the ladder. He looked outside again. The wolf had come up right to the barn and was now walking along the wall. Around the corner and it was out of sight.

Casino turned and took a step toward the ladder. He was planning to go over and listen for anything entering the barn but froze when he thought he saw something duck back down the hole. His heart pounding and hands gripping his rifle hard enough to bend it he stared at the hole with eyes wide open.

He had to do something. The wolf was alone, or was it? He had only seen one out there but then that was what they, themselves, did. One moves in and if it is safe the rest follow. The others! He had to get to the others and warn them but he didn't want to risk taking his eyes off the ladder. There was a sound outside, a thud like a rock hitting something, and then another. Everything was quiet and he thought maybe he had imagined the whole thing but then he heard what sounded like a squeak down below. Did the door hinge squeak? That could be the door as more wolves came in. How many in a pack? Fear was running rampant inside his mind as tremors and chills attacked his body. He had to move. Slowly he moved one foot sideways and then the other as he lifted his weapon aiming for the ladder. Another step completed.

What the hell was going on? What were they doing? Casino turned his head to see how much further he had to go and considered running for the entrance to the hidden room. He was close enough. One last look toward the ladder to be sure then turn and …. His head snapped back to the ladder and he raised the rifle and fired. The sound was deafening but he was sure he had hit it. He stood frozen in place, rifle still aimed and ready as he heard someone approach.

"What's going on?" asked Garrison quietly.

"One of the wolves got in here," said Casino shakily as he lowered the rifle. "He was coming up the ladder. I think I got it."

"I would not be surprised if there were wolves around here but I do not think they can climb ladders." Actor had arrived.

Casino looked over at his companions. Both were armed with pistols. Goniff arrived unarmed and stood just behind the others. "Where's your flashlight?" asked Casino. "I wanna see if I hit it."

"If ya did, I know a taxidermist who'll stuff it for ya," offered the pickpocket.

Garrison pulled the light from his pocket and Casino took it. He turned it on then by holding the light in his left hand along with the forestock he made his way over to the ladder. He slowed as he approached and aimed the barrel and light down the hole.

"I got'm. There's blood." Casino was pleased but also worried. A wounded animal was extremely dangerous. Now he was going to have to climb down the ladder backwards holding a rifle in one hand and find the wolf and kill it before it could attack and rip him to shreds. Maybe there was another way down. Was there a rope hanging out that window? He could lower himself down outside and come in the door. That would be a lot safer.

"I need a rope," he said without taking his eyes or light off the bloody straw at the bottom of the ladder.

"Where's Chief?" asked Garrison.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trigger

Chapter 2

It had taken two seconds for the realization to hit.

"Oh God, I shot'm." Casino whipped around to face the other men. The light he was holding blinded them but they did not need to see his face. The pain and anguish was clear in his voice. Garrison sidestepped making sure he was not in the line of fire and headed for his safecracker. Casino's eyes went to him seeking, what? Absolution? Reassurance that it was not true?

"Put the rifle down, Casino."

It was only after the order was repeated that he realized that he was holding a loaded weapon on the man he needed, the man who could make it all better, the man he need to understand that he hadn't meant to kill him. "Oh, God," he whispered as he watched his hands lower the heavy weight, a weight that was getting heavier by the second.

Casino surrendered the weapon to the hands that appeared at his side as if he couldn't get rid of it fast enough. He looked back to Garrison hopefully. "He's not dead. There's blood but he's not there. He has to be still alive."

He turned and grabbed the ladder. "Chief? I'm sorry." He swung himself around and began stepping down the ladder. As his head cleared the ceiling he called out again. "Chief. Hey, man," he voice quavered. "I'm sorry. Are you all right? Where are you? Lemme help you. I didn't know it was you." He swung the flashlight around but the barn was empty. "Shit," he whispered under his breath. "Don't run, kid. Lemme make it up to you." He headed for the door as he heard more footsteps behind him. They had to find him fast.

"Give me the light, Casino." A hand gripped his arm.

Casino swung around. "No, I have to find him. It's my fault he's hurt."

"Yes, we have to find him and yes, it is your fault but you're too upset right now. Give me the light and we'll go find him." He wanted to object. He wanted to wrench his arm away and run out into the night and find him but the tone of that voice, the calm command got through. This search needed someone in control and he knew he was not him right now. He handed over the light and stepped back. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the wall, looked up and closed his eyes. "Oh God," he whispered, "don't let him die. I've hurt a lot of good people but I've never killed anyone who wasn't, wasn't trying to kill me." He had killed enemy soldiers and he once shot a cop in the arm but he had never shot an unarmed man especially one who was supposed to be on his side. It didn't matter that he was trying to take his place on the team. You didn't kill someone for that. All he could do to redeem himself was to find him and tell him he was sorry.

"Listen up," said Garrison. "We know he left this way, there's blood on the door. Once we're outside, split up and look for blood. I know it's going to be hard in the dark, but we have to find his trail."

"I would suggest," started Actor, "that he would head for cover. If I am not mistaken there is a chicken coop off to the left. He would head there."

"Yes. That's good," said Garrison.

The light blinked off and the men fell back to the walls as the door was grasped and a lantern swung inside followed by a man. Garrison lowered his pistol when he recognized the farmer. His urgent question was answered by Garrison's calm voice. The farmer responded and nodded. He turned and stepped back out the door leaving them in the dark.

"Mr. Rzonca heard the shot," said Garrison. "He's going to have a look around. We'll wait."

"It might have been better if you went," suggested Actor. "I don't think Chief will show himself to a stranger. He might come to you."

"Mr. Rzonca is just going to look for blood. He was unsure if his neighbor would come in response to the shot. He can tell them he shot at a wolf."

Casino was not good at waiting when a job had to be done and knowing that the guy was out there possibly bleeding to death right now because of him while he stood in here doing nothing was more than he could stand. He headed for the door only to be stopped as it opened and the farmer entered. There was a hurried conversation then Garrison turned to the others. "There's blood by the chicken coop and more around the front of the farmhouse. He must be headed for the road."

"He didn't take the farmer's truck did he?" asked Casino. "If he did then we'll never find him."

Garrison turned back to the farmer and asked. Casino breathed a sigh of relief when the farmer shook his head.

"We'll all go to the front of the house and I want you to spread out looking. Head for the road."

"Lieutenant," said Actor. "Do you really think Chief would go to the road? I would think he would head for the woods and hide out there."

Casino watched as Garrison stared at their con man weighing his words. Not wanting to wait he blurted out, "I agree. I wanna head for the woods."

"If we start at the front of his house and fan out first one to spot blood or any other sign you know what to do."

Finally Casino had something to do. He charged out the door and ran then slowed. The moon was gone. Clouds had rolled in obscuring it or it had set. Whatever the reason, it was dark now. Shit, he thought. A low whistle brought him back to the barn.

"Why do ya think he ran?" asked Goniff quietly as he came up beside Casino.

"Cause I shot'm," he answered dejectedly.

"But you didn't mean to 'it 'im, ya just meant to scare 'im, right?"

"No," he said forcefully. "I didn't know it was him. I thought it was a wolf."

"A wolf, 'ere?" he said with trepidation as he edged closer to Casino and looked over his shoulder. "Blimey."

The farmer returned with a second lantern and they headed to the front of the house before splitting up. The farmer took the side closest to his neighbor, Garrison and Goniff headed down the driveway and Actor and Casino took the other side.

"He didn't come this way," said Casino in frustration. "We would have seen something by now." They both remembered the blood on the front wall of the house where the injured man must have leaned and on the ground. That was all they had to go on since the frozen ground held no tracks.

"We have to be sure. When we get to the road we will head back farther over maybe pick up something there," replied Actor calmly. They continued on.

It was Goniff who spotted the blood when they finally made their way back to the front of the house. Thinking of his stomach and what to fill it with he had gone to the henhouse to see if there were any eggs. As he came out with several in the hem of his coat he looked to the east where the sky was becoming lighter. He almost turned back to the others when he saw it. If he had not spent the last hours looking for blood, he would have ignored the dark spots that led off to the east. He moved over closer and carefully squatted down, making sure he did not crush any eggs, he touched the first spot. One look at his finger and he knew. He gave the low whistle and then stood looking out over the fields.

"It could have been when he was heading around the front," suggested Casino. He did not want to get his hopes up but he desperately wanted someone to disagree with him. No one spoke so he went for it. "We didn't find anything out front, we gotta try out there," he said gesturing to the field. "It's like Actor said, he wouldn't head for the road, he headed out there." Casino watched as Garrison squatted down by the spots then looked to the field.

"All right. We'll follow along the trees, there. Casino, you and I will walk just inside the trees and Actor and Goniff, you watch the field."

Before Goniff could take a step the farmer stepped in front of him and began to take the eggs. Goniff grinned sheepishly. "Just tryin' to 'elp. I like mine poached," he offered as the farmer headed for the house.

Walking as quickly as they could they covered about a half a kilometer when Goniff spotted the lump in the field. He ran closer stumbling on the furrows. Suddenly he slowed and waved furiously. He had found him.

"The cold may have saved his life."

"Wadda ya mean? I thought the cold would kill you."

"In this case it chilled him to the point his heart slowed and that slowed the bleeding."

Goniff reached out and gingerly touched Chief's hand ready to snatch it away the second it appeared the Guardian was awake. "'E's bloody cold. You sure 'e's still alive?"

"Yes, for now." The two larger men picked him up and carried him back to the house. The farmer met them in the yard and led them into the kitchen. Inside it was warm and smelled of frying bacon and eggs and wood smoke.

The two men carried their burden over to the table where the farmer had placed a blanket. He quickly stepped in and covered him with another blanket after opening his coat. It was obvious from the blood that he had been hit in the head. His hair was slick with blood and it was smeared on his face where he had obviously tried to wipe it out of his eyes. Both hands were bloody as well.

After covering the patient the farmer returned with a basin and Casino watched as he began wiping Chief's head with a cloth. He found the furrow along the side and began to clean it. Casino winced as blood began to ooze out. The Farmer barked out some orders and Actor and Garrison both jumped to obey. Actor brought bandages, which the farmer instructed him to hold in place as he wrapped gauze around the patient's head to hold in place. Casino looked over to watch Garrison as he placed a hot water bottle under the blanket in each of Chief's arm pits.

Yeah, thought Casino. They had to get him warm. Shrugging off his coat he placed it over Chief's chest. Goniff had seen his action and he placed his over the patient's thighs. Casino stood watching the man on the table. He lay there so still and so pale. With his coat over his chest he could not see if the man was breathing. He hoped he was. What if he died? What would Garrison do? Would he send him back? Probably. That was what he would do in his place, after he beat the living daylights out of him. He deserved to be beaten after what he had done. If Chief lived he would let him do it. "It's up to you now, kid," he whispered.

The food was dished up and the men sat on the chairs and ate. It smelled good but Casino couldn't eat. Here he was alive with a plate of food while Chief was lying there cold and maybe even dead now. Maybe if he didn't have to sit here looking at him… No he deserved to starve. He didn't deserve this good food while the kid lay there dying. He handed his plate to Goniff who gave him a strange look before taking it. He noticed that Goniff was not eating with his usual gusto either. At least he was still talking to him.

As the men finished eating they took their dishes to the sink and Goniff filled the kettle to heat water to do the dishes. Casino moved over to Chief's side. Did he look any better or was it wishful thinking? He looked to the bandage. "Warden, he's still bleeding." That could not be good.

Garrison, Actor and the farmer came over to see. A short discussion and the farmer moved over to a cupboard and retrieved a bundle. Casino watched him unwrap something and place it in a basin that he put on the stove. With furrowed brow he looked to Garrison. His leader's worried features did nothing to dispel his concern.

"He's going to try stitching it closed."

"Is he a doctor?" asked Casino.

"No, but as a farmer he has tended his share of animals," answered Actor.

"This is no cow here on the table," insisted Casino indignantly. "This is a human being."

"Thought you said he was a dog," put in Goniff in an attempt to break the tension.

"You shut up," said Casino shooting the Englishman an angry glare. "Warden?"

"He sounds like he's done this before. I haven't."

"What about you, Actor?" Casino asked hopefully.

"I have played the part but I have never had to actually performed surgery."

"You better tell him he better not mess up or he'll be dealing with me," said Casino angrily. How hard could putting in a few stitches be, he wondered. It couldn't be as bad as cutting someone open and risking having them bleed to death. He looked back to Chief's face. He wanted to see if he was warmer but he was afraid to touch him. There was another way. "Do those water bottles need to be refilled?"

He watched as the Officer lifted the blanket and checked. When he saw Garrison removing his he did the same on his side. He was surprised to see that Chief was not wearing a shirt under his coat and wondered briefly what had happened to it. Garrison took the bottles and began refilling them from the pot on the stove. Once filled, Casino took one and moved to Chief's side. He lifted the coat and blanket and pulled Chief's arm away from his body then put the bottle in place. It was as he brought the arm back against the bottle that he felt the tremors. "What's wrong with him, Warden? He's shaking."

"That is a good sign, Casino," said Actor. It means he is warming up."

"But he's shaking. You don't shake when you get warm. You shake when you get cold."

"He's shivering. When you get cold you shiver to get warm. If you get even colder you stop shivering and then you die. He apparently was cold enough to stop shivering. Now he's warming up," explained Garrison.

Casino took a deep breath and relaxed a bit until he saw the cow doctor approaching with his tools. "You better tell him not to mess up," warned Casino giving the farmer a steely glare.

"He knows, Casino, though if you continue to glare at him you might just make him nervous enough to make a mistake."

"Yeah," he said as he looked away. Besides he did not want to see someone sewing up a man's head like they were darning a sock.

Casino took a step back to give the man room to work, then even further as the farmer said something and Garrison stepped up to hold Chief's head still.

Suddenly Chief's hands came up trying to push the Officer away. Without thought Casino jumped in to grab his hands. That made it worse as Chief's whole body got into the act.

"No. Let go. Leave him." Even Garrison eased his hold then began to speak in a firm but gentle voice. "Chief, can you hear me? We're trying to help you here. You've got a cut on your head." The resistance eased. "We've got to clean it and put in a few stitches but you have to hold still. Do you hear me?" The hands fell back on the bed. "That's good, Chief. Now I need you to hold still while the doctor stitches you up. You understand?"

He must have nodded because Garrison continued. "Good. You're doing fine. Now instead of nodding just blink once for yes and twice for no. You got that? No, don't move your head, just blink once. Okay, good. You need to turn your head to the side and hold it still. You understand? Can you hold your head still or do you want me to help? The doctor needs you to be still. Can you do that? Okay, good." Garrison took a quick look back, grabbed a chair and pulled it up by the patients shoulder and sat down. He was now closer to his eye level. It also meant Casino could see Chief's face. "How about the rest of you? Any other pain, just blink." He paused as Chief did a slow blink once. "No other pain, that's good. Are you warm enough?" Again the slow blink.

"Doctor's going to pour a little alcohol on the cut so it might sting. Just hold on." Casino watched as the farmer poured something on the cut. His patient did not even flinch. When the farmer finished Casino held out his hand and the bottle was placed in it. He smelled it, wondering what it was. The fumes burned his nose. There was enough alcohol in there to preserve the dead or kill any infection in a bullet wound. He put the lid back on and placed it on the counter.

"Now, you may feel it when the doctor starts stitching the cut but stay with me. All right?"

Casino was surprised when Chief's hand came up and Garrison gripped it in both of his. Damn, he wanted to leave, get out and not have to watch this but it was his fault. He caused it and now he had to stand here and watch it. This was part of his penance. The rest would come later. He watched as the farmer/doctor pulled out a needle and thread. He wanted to turn away but forced himself to watch as Chief flinched as the hands touched his head. He was okay with the needle piercing the skin but seemed to be bothered by the hands on his head. He thought back to the time in the mess where Chief had explained that he hit Actor because he came up behind him. He had not thought too much about it at the time. Just don't come up behind him without being prepared but here he was reacting to someone just touching his head. Man, the kid really didn't like being touched. He wondered what that would be like. In his family, that would be the worst possible thing. All his family were huggers and kissers. That was how you greeted and said good bye to someone. You hugged and kissed them. Boy, would he be a mess if he ever met his family. Best never take him home. If he ever got to go home. Probably go straight to prison. Though, if the kid survived this then maybe Garrison wouldn't send him back.

The sound of Chief's breathing changed. He was panting now. Garrison must have heard it because he started talking again.

"How you doing, Chief? You OK? You still with me? He's almost done. Just a few more." Suddenly his voice changed, became urgent as Chief's eyes started to roll up. "No, Chief! Open your eyes. You have to stay here with me. Come on, open them." His eye lids fluttered then they opened. "That's better. Now keep watching me but listen. What can you hear? Can you hear the fire?"

"No, Chief, keep your eyes on me. Keep looking at me but listen. Can you hear it? Blink if you can hear the fire.

"Good. Now how about smell? Can you smell the smoke? Take a deep breath." Chief shuddered then inhaled. "That's good Chief. You're doing fine. Just relax. Doctor's all done now. He's just going to put a bandage on. I'll need to lift your head so he can wrap it." Garrison stood and reached out but Chief's hands came up to block him.

"You can do it? That's fine, Chief. Just lift a little higher. That's good." As Casino watched Chief's head began to lower almost immediately and Garrison slipped his hand under cradling his head but leaving room for the bandage being wound around. Finally it was over and Garrison lowered his head as Chief's eyes closed.

"Actor, Goniff, we need to get into our uniforms," said Garrison as he stepped back from the table."

"So we're still going?" asked Goniff, obviously disappointed. "I was 'oping we could get a little sleep first. We been up mosta the night. "

"I want to be there early, catch them off guard. It will be easier for you, Goniff, if the prisoners are still in their barracks." Goniff gave him a wry grin then nodded.

"Let's get Chief moved before we go." Actor stepped in and the two men lifted the patient. When they headed for the door Casino frowned and said, "You're taking him back to the barn? Why won't he let him stay here where it's warm? What kind of…"

"Casino. He's with the Resistance but his son is not. His son believes in siding with the current winner." Casino dropped the glare and moved ahead to hold the door.

"So he's hiding us under his son's nose." He grinned at that thought.

The others had brought Chief up to the loft and laid him in the straw in their hidden room. The other three quickly changed into their borrowed uniforms. Once they were ready they headed out with the farmer. He knew where they could get a suitable vehicle.

That left Casino and the sleeping Chief. He had asked Garrison what he should do if he woke up and was told keep him comfortable. Great, he thought, how do you keep a Guardian comfortable? Give him a bowl of water and a bowl of kibble? Already the guilt was receding. They had found him, alive, brought him back and tended to his injury. The dog was alive and going to live.

Casino stood in the loft window peering out toward the road. Nothing was happening so he wandered over to have a look at the sleeper. As he looked around the corner he saw that Chief was moving. He was awake and struggling to sit up. Once he had achieved that he looked around, saw his boots and reached for them. As he lined up his foot he stopped and pulled his pant leg up. There was a scrape down the front of his shin from half way up almost to his knee. Casino saw the look of concern. Hell he was concerned too. When had that happened? It had to have been when he took off. His thoughts were interrupted when Chief turned to eye him. He no longer looked concerned; he looked like he was accusing him. He had hurt him but he did not know anything about his leg. That was not his fault.

He watched as the Guardian shifted his weight and pushed himself to his feet. Normally agile it was unusual to see him tilt and throw his hand out to brace himself on a nearby bale. His hand came up to his head. He must be dizzy, thought Casino. Blood loss will do that. He better sit down before he falls. Too stuborn. His hand rose and the moment it encountered the bandage, his head snapped up pinning Casino with another glare, angrier than the first. He must know Casino was responsible.

He had not made any move to attack him or go for his knife so maybe he was not sure. He had to play along so when Chief started to try to pull the bandage off he said, "Doc said to keep it on for a few days."

Chief ignore him, just leaned back on the bales and continued pulling at the gauze. Finally it came free but the pad over the wound had stuck. If it was not so serious it might have been funny, the way Chief stood there with a square of white stuck to his head. Casino was not laughing, the look on Chief's face was too menacing.

The Guardian pushed off the bale and said, "Whadya do, wait until I was asleep?" He tried to take a step but stopped and leaned back again. "Ya shoulda finished the job, or couldn't ya. Did the Warden catch ya and stop ya? Or did he tell ya to do it? I see he's not here."

Casino knew it was his fault, he had pulled the trigger but from the look on the Guardian's face he was not going to accept an apology. On the other hand he knew he could not let Garrison take the blame. That was wrong. He did not know how to deal with this so he started with a general, "It was an accident."

Chief continued to glare then said, "An' it's gonna be a accident when my blade slips in b'tween yer ribs. You better sleep with one eye open." The slight slurring of the words only added to the malice.

In his mind Casino pictured the fight. They had fought before and it usually ended as a draw or Garrison ended up separating them. They fought to blow off steam using fists, never weapons. Now the dog was threatening to use his knife. That chilled him; he did not want to die with a knife in his gut. To counter the fear he decided that if the dog picked up his knife then he would have to kill him. Simple as that, the dog's knife against his pistol. What more could he do? He had apologized and if he couldn't accept that then it wasn't his fault. The fact that he had said he was sorry when the guy wasn't even there did not register. He pictured grabbing him and telling him that if he did not back off then he would finish him. It felt good to take back control.

Casino slipped back out into the loft and found a spot where he could watch the road as well as the entrance to the hidden room. As long as the Guardian stayed in there and away from him the better it would be. He waited until finally he spotted the car pass the driveway. He figured it had to be them; it was the only vehicle he had seen. Sure enough, half an hour later he saw the men moving carefully through the yard. They would have parked the car back out of sight and then returned. It would only be minutes before the farmer would be driving out to the train station to pick up his son who worked in Torun. When he returned they would not be able to go out in the yard or near the house. Casino hurried out to meet the rest of his team, meeting them by the fence.

"Warden, we got trouble." Seeing as he had everybody's attention he continued. "He's going to kill someone." Actor and Garrison both knew that Casino and Chief had threatened to kill the other on more than one occasion and no one took it seriously including them. This time Casino sounded worried.

"I take it he knows what you did," offered Actor.

"Shhh, not so loud." He could not help glancing behind him before turning back to Garrison. "He even accused you."

"What did he say?" he asked calmly but the look on his face said he was taking this seriously.

"He accused me of attacking him in his sleep and then suggested that maybe you told me to do it."

"Did he actually threaten you," asked Actor.

"Yeah, when I told him it was an accident he said it would be an accident when he stuck a knife in my ribs." There was a pause while this was considered then he added, "Ya gotta do something, Warden."

"Let's go inside." He led the way with Casino hanging back to tail in last. By the time he reached the loft Garrison was nowhere to be seen but he heard him call to the Guardian. By the time he entered Garrison was crouched beside the sleeping figure. He put his hand on Chief's shoulder and called his name softly. Seeing Chief asleep meant he was in trouble. Was he dead? Even if he was sleeping meant there was something very wrong. Chief was always alert, waking at the slightest sound. And Garrison had his hand on him. If everything was all right then Chief would explode pushing the hand away. He did not.

Chief's eyes fluttered open but he did not look awake. He looked confused, uncertain.

"Chief? How you doing?" Concern softened his voice.

He did not attempt to sit up; he even allowed Garrison's hand to remain. "My head hurts. Somebody musta hit me." He reached up and gently touched the area where the stitches were. The gauze had fallen off and was lying in the hay. "An' I don't feel too good."

"Would you like some water?" He looked over his shoulder then back and said, "Actor'll go get some water. There was a cloth around here," and he looked around finally finding the rag that the farmer had used to clean his head. "Here," and he handed it to Casino. "Get this wet."

Casino left gladly, hurrying to catch up to Actor. The farmer's truck had left but hopefully they had time to get to the well and back before his return. "You don't think he's conning the Warden, do you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He threatens to kill me then when Garrison shows up he pretends to be sleeping and all gentle and hurt."

The bullet left a deep graze. It is possible there is brain damage."

"Brain damage?" Casino repeated aghast. "You mean like retarded?"

"No," said the con man. "What I mean is the blow to the head could have caused, what is called, a concussion." He paused as he grasped the pump handle and began to work it, pumping until the water splashed into the bucket. "The injury can produce symptoms ranging from headache to dizziness to fatigue. A severe headache could cause Chief to become angry and say things he does not mean."

"Bet your life on it?" Actor turned a quizzical look at him. "I mean, if he had threatened you instead of me, would you trust that that was the only reason? Would you turn your back to him?"

Casino watched as Actor considered that question. That in itself gave him the answer. He would not. Casino did not get a chance to actually hear the answer. The farmer's truck was turning into the lane. Both men ran behind the hen house and from there to the barn.

As Casino entered the room he saw that Garrison was still sitting beside their scout. Actor had put the bucket down beside them so Casino handed over the cloth. Garrison looked up at him and instead of taking the cloth he motioned with his head. Remembering the threat he moved carefully over to the prone figure and faking a smile he said, "Here, I brought you a cold cloth. My Ma always put a cold cloth," and he gently placed the cloth "on my forehead. It always helped. Can I get you anything else?"

Chief's eyes had closed as he put the cloth in place. They remained closed but his head moved slightly side to side and his lips moved giving voice to a soft "thanks." Casino sat back confused. Such a short time ago this same person was threatening to stick him with a shiv. Now he was laying there so still looking so weak and thanking him for bringing him a cold rag. Which was the real Chief? Before this happened he had always stayed in the background, unassuming, not threatening, just there, though Casino had seen him in action knifing a Kraut, firing a pistol or a rifle, not even blinking. It was like there were two sides to him, the kid and the killer. Was that it? Was he two people in the same skin?

His thoughts drifted to Garrison. He was the same all the time. He was tough, he was all business. Maybe that was only when they were around. Was he like that when he was alone with a woman? Did he have a girl back home? Bet he was different when he was with a woman.

And Actor. Actor was in a class by himself. He was a whole range of people. Maybe it wasn't so unusual to have more than one side.

He looked back to the man in the hay. Did he have to be afraid of him? Only a fool would ignore a threat and he was no fool. He would be careful.

He stood and moved to where Actor was standing. "So how'd it go with you three?"

Actor indicated, with his head, that they should leave. Once out in the loft they moved over to where Goniff was watching the yard. "The prisoners are housed in an old fort where the majority of the living space is underground. We were able to access the fort and even the prisoners' quarters. Goniff pulled off his part…"

"With me usual flair," finished Goniff proudly.

Actor tipped his head in acknowledgement. "But there is a problem. We had assumed the usual fence and guard towers. Because it is an old fort, there is a wide dry moat as well. If anything should fall short it would be found. We need a better way to get them to the prisoners."

"You mean like a grenade launcher." Actor just looked at him so he added, "Only quieter." How could they launch those little packets? As he thought about it he saw Garrison come out from the hidden room and that brought thoughts of the man lying in there.

"Too bad the kid's hurt," he said it before he remembered that it he who had hurt him. He tried to ignore the guilt that brought. "We coulda got him to shoot them over with a bow and arrow." Three pairs of eyes turned his way but he could not read them. Were they remembering his responsibility in that injury or were they considering his suggestion?

To deflect the scrutiny he asked his boss, "You think he'll be all right?" It worked as all eyes turned to Garrison.

"I don't know. I'm hoping it's just a concussion and he'll be okay in a few days."

"And if it isn't?" Casino was glad it was Actor who had asked that. He wanted to know but did not want to be the one to ask.

"I don't know."

Four heads swung around in response to the thud. Three men ran to the source. By the time Casino got around the corner Garrison and Actor were helping Chief to his feet. He was unsteady allowing the two men to support him. After a few deep breaths he stood tall and pulled away from the support. His hand went to his head and he said, "Musta hit my head."

"It's all right, Chief. Just take it easy. You're going to be fine."

"Can we get you anything?" asked Actor. Neither man had moved away and it was a good thing they had stayed. As Chief started to lean he reached out a hand and grabbed Garrison's arm for a moment then let go. He was breathing deeply hoping to dispel the dizziness. Chief's hand that had hovered near Garrison's arm now moved across his stomach. He was not feeling good.

The others saw it and Actor said, "Here, let's get you sitting down. Casino, how about some water?"

As he handed him the cup he saw the Indian glance around. He took a sip then asked, "So how is everything?" Casino realized the kid had no idea where he was. He waited to see who was going to answer.

"We've run into a bit of a problem."

Chief looked round, concern on his face. "Is it Goniff? Where is he?"

"No," said Garrison with a smile. "He's got the watch. He's fine." The Indian's face relaxed. The problem is that we have to find a way to get the packets to the prisoners. It's too far to throw them."

Casino saw the confusion. The kid had no idea what he was talking about. The safecracker reached into the bag they had brought and pulled out one of the packets. Garrison moved over to Chief and said, "We have to get these over a fence and, what," he looked to Actor, "fifty, sixty feet?" He looked back to Chief. "If you had been feeling better, the thought was for you to use a bow and arrow." He said it in an off- hand way hoping?

"Why me?" A bit of his anger was returning.

"Well, you are …"

"Just cause … I ain't a Indian." The anger was back. The eyes flashed, his face contorted. "I'm a good fer nothin' half-breed." He sat tall, glaring at each one.

"Chief. It was just an idea. I can't and when I asked, none of the others know how to make a bow and arrow, much less shoot one accurately. It was just a hope that maybe you could. We didn't mean anything by it."

Casino was surprised. Garrison was lying to cover for him. He could have said it was Casino's idea. As he thought back he realized that Garrison had also given him the job of getting a cold cloth that he knew Chief would appreciate. He was giving him a chance to redeem himself in Chief's eyes. What kind of guy did that?

Chief's anger was fading. Not having forgiven Garrison completely he turned to Casino. "Gimme that." He held out his hand and leaned back against the wall. Once he had the packet he hefted it a few times, weighing it. "Kin you make it more a ball shape." His voice was weak.

Actor took the packet and began trying to shape it. Garrison asked, "You have an idea?"

"I'll need…" he trailed off as if he had forgotten. His eyes closed. They thought he had fallen asleep but he continued eyes still closed. "Down by the … door."

"Which door, Chief? What does it look like?" asked Garrison.

Chief lurched sideways clutching his stomach retching. They sat quietly waiting. Finally he sat back up and took several deep breaths. "Side door, a sling shot."

"A sling shot? That might work. Have you used one before?" Actor spoke slowly and quietly.

"Yeah." He remained still, eyes closed, rubbing his head.

"Can you make one?" asked Garrison.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

"What do you need?"

There was a long silence and Chief stopped moving. Garrison's face showed his concern. "Chief? What do you need to make a sling shot? Can you make one or did you see one here?" asked Garrison.

"There's one down by the side door," he opened his eyes, "hanging up in the rafters. If you kin get me a bicycle inner tube I can fix it."

"I'm on it," said Casino as he hurried out. Once down in the barn he moved to the side door. There was a coil of rope, a pair of suspenders and a piece of metal, probably a milk pail handle or something. There was no sling shot here. He began looking farther away. Hoping the kid had not imagined it he kept looking. Nothing. There was no sling shot here. He went back to the door for another look. It had to be here somewhere. He needed it to be here. All there was was this piece of metal. He grabbed it and pulled but it was caught. He pulled harder then lifted and pulled. It came down in his hand. It wasn't a sling shot but maybe if… He ran back up to the loft.

As he came into their room he saw Actor pouring water on the cloth they had been using. Chief was still leaning against the wall with his head back. "Here, this will help," he said as he leaned forward to put it on his forehead.

Chief's eyes snapped open and he growled, "I don't need yer help."

Surprised but covering quickly, Actor put the cloth on the injured man's knee. Chief's hand swept across his leg knocking it off into the straw. Less than a minute later he reached out and picked it up putting it over his eyes then on the side of his head where he was wounded.

Seeing his opening Casino said, "All I found was this," as he held up the metal tubing.

Chief frowned at it then reached out to take it. He grasped and missed it by a good inch.

Before anyone had a chance to comment Goniff arrived saying the farmer was on his way, with his son. It was now late in the afternoon and although dim it was not dark enough for the lantern so they flattened themselves against the hay. Chief caught the activity and froze. Garrison motioned for him to stay and be quiet. He remained still.

The men heard voices below but not words, the angry tone was enough. Whatever the son wanted the father objected. The voices became more heated. The guests wanted to help but could do nothing. They waited. There was a thud and then the barn door slammed. Casino was the closest to the entrance and he slid out to the window. Moments later he whispered that the son was on his way back to the house before he moved to the ladder and descended. He feared he would find the farmer injured or even dead on the floor. Instead he was standing by the back door. He turned and spoke but Casino did not understand.

Garrison arrived and spoke to their host. It was a disheartened farmer who answered. He had tears in his eyes as he explained what he son had demanded. Casino watched the three men trying to decipher how it might affect them. From Actor's face he knew it was not good. Finally the farmer shrugged and Actor placed his hand on the farmer's shoulder and spoke words of commiseration. With that the man walked down the center of the barn and out the door. Casino turned to Garrison. Instead of speaking he gestured up. They returned to the loft.

Once they were in the room Garrison said, "We're going to have to move. The son has informed the German Commandant that the barn is available for an ammo dump."

"An ammo dump?" asked Casino.

"Yeah," then reading his mind and glaring at him, "and there's nothing we can do about it."

"We could wait until they do and then blow it."

"Along with Mister Rzonca and his home and his barn," finished Actor.

"Yeah, well…"

Chief had been watching obviously not following the conversation even when Garrison spoke to him. "Is that what you were looking for?"

Chief looked blankly at him, then at the object in his hand when Garrison gestured. He considered it for a moment, turning it in his hand. He looked up and said, "I need a inner tire, inner tube from a tire, bicycle tire. That's what I need."

"Casino, you have the watch. Ask Goniff to see if there's an old bicycle around. We need the inner tube. Otherwise we will have to go into town."

Casino headed out, relayed the message to his team mate who looked happy to be scrounging and took up his place. He looked out to make sure the area was clear. The farmer must have returned to the house because there was smoke coming from the chimney. A good hot cooked meal would go down well right now; instead they had what Actor had picked up in Torun, bread, cold sausage and cheese. A nice thick steak like he used to get at the diner sure would taste good. Used to get a steak, mashed potatoes, gravy and peas with fresh homemade apple pie for desert. Those were the days. Would he ever get the chance to go in there sit in a booth and order whatever he wanted and be served by Sexy Sadie again? He missed those days.

A sound brought him back to the present. It was Goniff carrying a snake around his … no, it was the inner tube. Good. Now if Geronimo would fix up the slingshot… Or was it David and Goliath. He snorted at the picture that brought to mind. A Guardian up against the Nazi Army. An injured Guardian.

And he was injured bad too. He pictured how he had reached for that metal tubing thing and missed. It was right in front of him and … he must be seeing double. That was not good. Concussions went away after a time didn't they? He had been in prison about a year into his sentence when one of the cons in his cell block was hit on the head by a screw. He tried to break up a fight and Billy Watts got knocked cold. The next day when they brought him back he was fine, or as fine as he had been. The kid would be fine in a few days too. All they had to do was let him rest. That meant they were going to have to go to that Prison they had cased and use the sling shot. How hard could that be?

"We have a few hours until dark," said Garrison. We'll have to try it out." Goniff found a stone with the same heft as the packages and they began. It turned out to be harder than it looked. The two larger men had the strength but maintaining consistency was a little harder. They could not afford to miss.

Once back inside Garrison told Goniff and Casino that they would stay in the loft with Chief. Chief had other ideas. He stood and said he would be the one to use the slingshot. "It was my idea an' I'm the only one knows how to use it." The Officer opened his mouth but Chief said, "Don't say it."

"I was going to ask how's your head ache."

"It's fine. Now let's go before it's too dark."

The two older men exchanged looks before Garrison said, "Let's go."

They drove to the outskirts of the prison and walked around to their vantage point. Chief looked the area over very carefully. He looked to be back to normal. Good, thought Casino.

Once in position they waited for darkness. Garrison periodically scanned the area through his binoculars and checked his watch. Finally when the search lights came on he touched Chief's arm and they stood. The first shot was a stone. Moments later Chief took one of the packages, loaded it into the slingshot, pulled back and released. When the light swung past there was no sign of the package. Chief whispered that there were two men.

Once the packages were delivered they fell back to the car where Goniff had waited. They climbed in and Garrison drove them back to the place where they had stashed the car. Mr. Rzonca would return it to its rightful owner. From here they were on their own.

"Should take that traitorous son with us," muttered Casino.

"Mr. Rzonca loves him. He is his son," said Actor.

"Yeah, I know."

"Like your mother loves you."

"Leave my mother out of it. I said I know," he replied angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trigger

Chapter 3

The men headed toward the train station on foot. Garrison went ahead while they waited off to the back. Even from there they could see all the soldiers milling about the platform examining everyone's papers. This was going to be a problem.

Garrison returned not looking happy. There would not be a comfortable ride to the coast.

"Can we hop it, ride a freight car or even on the roof?" Casino did not like the prospect of walking though he knew riding the roof would be unbearably cold.

"The reason they're being so careful is that there is an ammunition train coming through, stopping here," said their leader. "They're worried about sabotage."

"Let me guess. We're going to make their worries come true," said Casino sarcastically.

"That is a wonderful idea, Casino. That must be why you're on this team; for your great suggestions. Take it one further and tell us how you'd do it."

Casino thought Garrison was just returning the sarcasm but when he asked how, he looked serious. "Depends on where you want it, here or down the line." He was stalling for time as he thought over the possibilities.

Garrison looked over at the people standing on the platform. "Down the line would be better." It was inevitable that civilians were killed in times of war but they would do what they could to avoid it.

"And you said the train was stopping here." Garrison nodded. "We'll need some explosives," continued their resident explosive expert.

"Any chance of stealing some from the train?" asked Actor.

"In case we can't, is there a way to derail the train?" asked Garrison. They all knew that stealing from the train would add a whole new risk to the job even though it would be poetic justice to use their own explosives to destroy the shipment.

"I've never actually done it but if we could get one of the rails loose, pull up some of the spikes, or change a switch. That would work."

After a quick look Garrison said, "There are switches at either end but they're in clear view of the station where the soldiers are. The train is due in about two hours so we can't wait for night."

"What do you need to remove the spikes?" asked Actor.

"A couple of crow bars, but we're going to have to be out of sight. If they're checking the station they're going to be watching the track too." He thought for a moment. "Too bad that bridge was guarded." Casino smiled at the memory of the two of them crossing the river on the railway bridge. "That would be a perfect place to blow. If we had any dynamite." Garrison returned the smile.

"'Ey Warden. If ya want to nick stuff from the train you'll need a diversion. What if the guards on the bridge think it's got a bomb. All eyes 'll be on the bridge not the train."

"Yeah," said Casino. If they think it's booby trapped they won't take the chance especially with all that ammo." As they thought that over an idea came to the safecracker. "There is another way." All eyes turned his way as he explained his plan.

"That might work," said Garrison. "We'll need some things. Goniff, a suitcase, preferably from someone who looks friendly with the soldiers." The sleight-of-hand artist smiled and ambled out toward the baggage cart at the back of the platform.

"Casino, I want you and Chief to wait here. Keep an eye on the soldiers. Watch both ends of the tracks. I don't want any surprises. When Goniff gets back, stay out of sight." Seeing the nods the other two men moved off.

Casino wondered where they were going to get what they needed. It wasn't like there was anything around here. His attention was diverted by his companion's voice.

"He hit me with the lash." He said it quietly as if talking to himself.

"Who did?" asked Casino. Was this to be an insight to his past?

"The Lieutenant." It was a simple statement of fact, not an accusation and without anger.

That surprised him. Why would the Warden whip him? He had to be delusional. The officer was a screw, at times, but he couldn't see him whipping anyone. Maybe he was getting the past and the present mixed up. The lash was used in prisons. Or maybe he was imagining the whole thing. Actor said a concussion could give you brain damage. Maybe the guy was brain damaged. That brought a twinge of guilt but there was another safer explanation. "You're lying," said Casino with a touch of anger in his voice.

Chief looked up, making eye contact, as if he just noticed him standing there. "Got the scars to prove it." Again, it was a statement of fact, said without emotion.

That stopped Casino. "He hit you hard enough to leave scars? When was that?" He could not picture Garrison doing something like that.

The Guardian's eyes had wandered away and he was now staring off into the distance. Casino wondered if he had gone catatonic or as it was known, 'cat'. "When did the Warden whip you?" he asked a little louder hoping to keep him there.

Chief blinked and looked back at him. "He's gonna hafa hit harder."

Casino was so caught up in the idea of what Garrison might have done that he missed the slurring of the words. "Why would the Warden have to hit you harder?" he demanded.

Chief looked away and said in a calm voice as if repeating something he had heard many times. "You have ta hit'm hard to get their 'tention. They're lazy. Mistakes must be punished immediately, swift and hard." Then his voice and his eyes dropped. "It's for my own good."

Casino was stunned. Was this true? He thought back to the times they had all worked together. Chief was never lazy. He never looked entirely relaxed. In fact he always looked on edge. No matter what, he was the first to hear stuff, the first to react. Any time Garrison told him to do anything he did it. He never whined or hesitated. Did Garrison hit him to make him act like that? Not that he had ever seen. Damn Guardian had to be addled so he asked, "So when did Garrison hit you?"

There was a long pause while the injured man continued to stare off into the distance. When he finally spoke his voice was rough with remembered pain. "Handler showed him how an' made him do it but he didn't do it right. Didn't hit hard 'nough."

"You mean that guy that came to our base, that Professor something or other. He showed the Warden how to hit you?"

The Guardian closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. "Didn't do it right."

Casino thought about what he had just heard. The Handler looked shady, from what he had seen and Garrison didn't like him either. The Guardian had been called to the Warden's office and had not returned even after lights out. Where had he gone? He had appeared the next day just before they had left for that phony training. He had not really paid much attention to him, being angry at Garrison for putting them through that shit. Had something happened? Was that why he had not returned?

It took them the better part of an hour to get what they needed and into position. From there they began the final assembly in the shelter of the trees farther down the tracks. Chief had started a small fire which they used to warm themselves. It would also be used once the train arrived. They worked fast but carefully.

Garrison knew the time the train was to arrive at the station but could only guess when it would arrive at their position. "Chief, let me know when you hear the train."

The Guardian did not look good. He was pale and had spent most of the time sitting by the fire. "You want me ta do a …"

"No, it's all right. All we need is a few minutes. Just listen and let me know when you hear it." Chief nodded and reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes. Casino noted how his hand seemed to linger on his forehead. He must still have a head ache. Eventually he dropped his hand and sat with eyes closed.

As the time drew closer Actor and Casino took a flaming branch from the fire and crossed to the other side of the tracks. They stepped back far enough so they would not be seen and waited. While they had been busy it was not too bad but here, just sitting, Casino was getting cold. "How much longer, you figure?"

Actor peered through the underbrush for a moment. "I would think not much longer. With Chief's warning, he will know first."

"I'm not sure he should count on the kid," he said quietly.

Actor turned to him. "Why is that?"

"I think he's addled. I think that shot to the head scrambled his brain." Actor frowned at him. "He was talking, talking about Garrison whipping him bad enough to leave scars." Actor was obviously shocked.

Casino had hoped that the con man, who seemed to know everything, would have an answer or an explanation at least. Instead a flicker of something, pain or horror crossed his face before he turned away. "You think he was right? About Garrison hitting him?"

"No. I do not think Garrison is a man who would resort to that kind of behavior."

"So you think he imagined it." He said it as a statement in hopes that it would be confirmed. It was. Sort of.

"Not having seen the scars, I cannot confirm the truth but from what I know about Handlers I believe that the abuse could well have happened."

"In the past, like before he joined the team, you mean." That thought pleased him in that it cleared Garrison. It did not bother him that the man had been hurt badly enough to leave scars, just that Garrison, the man they worked for, had not carried out the action. The work they did required a lot of trust and it would be difficult to trust a man you knew was capable of beating a man to that extent especially if it was just to make him behave.

Casino did not have time to consider farther, the signal had been given and they moved into position. It was imperative that they remain unseen until the engine had passed so they lay down on the ground alongside a fallen tree. Fortunately they all had worn dark colours. As soon as the engine had passed the two men rose and grabbed their weapons. Igniting the rags they paused then threw their Molotov cocktails at the boxcars. As soon as they were all gone they ran with only a quick look at the trail of flames rushing down the tracks . They did not want to be anywhere near the explosions they hoped to hear.

It was a tired but happy group of men who finally gathered in the ruins of one of the many underground forts. Fortunately this one was abandoned though there were signs of fairly recent habitation. Night was falling and they were tired, cold and hungry. The pleasure from the sight of those flaming box cars and the subsequent explosions had dissipated. Garrison headed into the back, exploring. When he returned he was met by the Guardian who was carrying dead branches in to the tunnel. The two exchanged looks and seeing the nod he headed to the back. At least there would be the heat from a fire. Casino slipped outside. If the guy was going to build a fire then he would take the watch.

The night was cold and clear. At least he would not have to worry about getting wet. Off to the far left he heard a sound. Something moved but it was too dark to see what it was. Too bad he didn't have the Guardians eyesight. That brought a chill to his heart as the Guardians words returned.

"You have ta hit'm hard to get their 'tention. They're lazy. Mistakes must be punished immediately, swift and hard."

The way he had said it sounded like he was repeating something he had heard many times. Was that the way they were trained? But now that the Handler was gone why did he keep doing as he was told? Why not just go back to being lazy? It did not make sense, unless Garrison beat him 'swift and hard'.

The last words were the worst. "It's for my own good." He had taken the punishment to heart and now believed that he deserved to be beaten. What kind of life was that?

A flash of movement caught his eye and a large bird soared out of the tree. An owl was off to hunt for dinner. His own stomach growled in commiseration. He smiled as he pictured the scene inside. Actor would be sitting back lighting his pipe, the Warden pouring over his map, the Guardian lighting the fire and all of them ignoring Goniff as he grumbled about being hungry. He wondered how long it would be before they got home and had a decent meal. Days, probably.

A disturbance behind him drew his attention. There were two figures by the entrance. He moved closer and a heard low voice. Garrison was saying something was all right. He could not hear the reply if there was one. With a quick look out into the darkness he moved in closer. "What's wrong?"

The Guardian clapped his hands over his ears. "Shut up. Just shut up," he said in obvious pain. Casino stopped. He had not said it that loud. The way the kid was acting it was as if he had yelled in his ear. Garrison raised his hand reaching for the Guardians upper arm but he was brushed aside and the Guardian pulled back. Casino looked to Garrison. What was going on and what was he supposed to do?

Fortunately their leader made a move. He gestured to Casino to go in and reached for the weapon he was holding. As he complied he saw Garrison point and the Guardian headed out with the officer following behind.

It was dark inside until he got farther back. Actor stood and Goniff sat beside the small fire that burned in the center. The smoke rose, travelled across the ceiling and out one of the window openings. An old blanket covered the lower part. The room was a bit smoky but it was warm. "So what's going on?" he asked.

"It's not my fault I'm 'ungry," snarled Goniff. He sat staring into the flames, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Chief threatened to kill him if he did not stop the, noise," said Actor.

"I can't 'elp it. When I'm 'ungry me stomach grumbles." Goniff turned and glared at Actor for a moment then returned to his vigil.

Casino nodded then asked, "You're that loud?"

"It seems the Guardian's hearing has become very sensitive," explained the con man. It was punctuated by a snort from Goniff.

"Can't the Warden do something about that? Isn't he supposed to be able to, to **handle** him?"

"Chief refused to let him touch him."

Casino thought about that. "I know he has extra good eyes and ears, but is he sensitive to touch as well? If his hearing is out of control then maybe his … eh, his sense …"

"Of touch?" filled Actor.

"Yeah. Maybe that's out of control as well."

"Blimey. Then 'ow is the Warden supposed to, you know?"

The three men remained silent as they considered that. A Guardian out of control 'raged'. That meant they just started fighting and continued until someone was dead. Their eyes locked for a second before they ran for the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am sorry about the delay. I have been away from easy access Internet and power supply for my computer so I had to write the old fashioned way, pen and paper then transcribe it onto the computer._

_Back to real life now._

_Also thank you for your encouraging reviews and comments. I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible._

The Trigger 4

The men paused at the doorway to get their bearings. It was now fully dark with only starlight to guide them. There was a thud off to the left and up the embankment. They ran. When they got closer they could see a shape, a man crouched down. Closer still and they saw that it was the Guardian and he was kneeling over a body.

Without thought Casino launched himself, tackling the Guardian and knocking him to the ground. A single blow to the head and the fight was over before he heard Garrison cry, "Stop!"

He turned in time to see Garrison getting up and hurrying over to him. Now it was his turn to kneel over the other man. He checked his pulse and began gathering him up in his arms. With Actor's help they brought the unconscious Guardian back to the fort and placed him by the fire.

"What the hell's going on? The dog tries to kill you and you're all worried about him? Should a left'm out there."

"Casino." Garrison sat back on his haunches. "He was not trying to kill me."

"Sure as hell looked like it to me."

Garrison stood wearily. "Chief was having trouble with his hearing. Every sound in here echoes. I took him outside where it would be quieter. He took a swing at me but I ducked," he paused for a beat then said, "and I slipped. He immediately came to see if I was all right. He put his hand on my chest and just stayed there. That's when you showed up."

"How was I supposed to know? For all we knew the dog had raged."

Garrison managed to control his impulse to rip Casino's head off. Instead he said, "I just hope you have not made a bad situation worse."

Casino took that as 'boy, the Guardian was going to be really angry at him now'. It was not until Actor knelt down and raising each eyelid, peered into the patient's eyes. 'Brain Damage!' Shit! The guy was already scrambled. A simple punch couldn't do that much could it? Damn. What if it had? He would just have to wait and see. And hope.

They sat in silence for about two minutes before the Guardian began to stir. First he turned his head then sat up. He looked around then rubbed his eyes.

"Chief? How you feeling?" asked Garrison as he moved over to his side.

The Guardian blinked several times then looked around again, wide eyed including right at and past Garrison but there was no recognition. He stood up clumsily almost bumping into his leader who moved back just in time.

It was almost as if, thought Casino but he was interrupted by a flurry of activity. The Guardian had turned toward the fire and taken a step. Garrison, fearing he would keep going, reached out and grabbed his arm. The Guardian, obviously reacting to the touch, pulled away and spun to face the menace. His knife fell with a clatter to the ground and he stood wide eyed looking for the danger, arms up defensively.

"Chief?" said Casino from his place to one side. He moved closer, scooped up the knife, and waved his hand in front of his face. A blink was the only reaction. A snap of his fingers produced no reaction either.

"He has lost both his sight and his hearing. " Actor's statement swirled around the already tense room.

"Cor, Whadda we do now? Is this from when Casino 'it'm? "

"I didn't hit him that hard," said Casino defensively.

"That's enough. Casino, take the watch."

"Warden, I gotta see this through. I gotta do something to help. I can't help him out there."

"I think you 'elped 'im enough..." started Goniff stopping when he saw Casino's fist cocked.

"Casino," growled their leader. He lowered his fist. "You're right, stay here. Goniff," he said as he gestured to the door.

"Why me? I'm not the one 'ooo…" He caught Garrison's look and he added sulkily, "I'm going." He took the rifle from Casino and left.

Chief had slowly begun to edge way from the other men. Finally he reached the wall and stood there. Actor moved over to stand beside the Officer. "This will complicate our escape plans," he said quietly.

"Yeah. How're we going to get him on a boat or a plane?" asked Casino as he moved in as well.

"All we can do is hope it's temporary." He paused a moment and then glared at Casino. "I swear, you hit him one more time and I'll shoot you myself."

He turned away before Casino could decide if he was serious or just blowing off steam. He decided that he had better take him seriously. He knew that it was his fault and that he had a responsibility to try and make up for it but it seemed that every time he got close he ended up hurting the guy. Maybe he should just stay as far away as possible. Yeah, like take the watch permanently. Speaking of, "Do you want me to take over for Goniff?" he asked.

"No, get some rest. Actor, you're up in four." They settled down, trying to rest while keeping an eye on the Guardian who stood staring wide eyed into the void only he could see.

"Earthquake."

The word was whispered into the silence of the room and three heads turned in unison. Of all the men, the Guardian was the most in touch with his surroundings. He saw and heard things before they did so it was possible that he had felt one or knew one was coming. On the other hand he had had two blows to the head so he could be delusional. Eyes went to Garrison for confirmation but he was already moving toward the speaker who had remained against the wall. Actor followed his leader, assuming that in his present state it might take the two of them to get him out. Casino crouched and glanced at the ceiling looking for new cracks, dust, anything that might confirm the threat. He did not see anything but he was not about to take chances with being buried alive.

Garrison, being closest arrived first. He called his name then touched his arm. As expected, the Guardian jumped up and lashed out to push the attacker away. He thrust with his right and made contact with Garrison's chest.

And stopped. His hand remained on the Officer's chest.

The Guardian's face registered a second of astonishment before he blinked, squinted and then rubbed his eyes with his other hand. His right remained on Garrison's chest. He dropped his left hand and said softly, "I couldn't find you. I musta got lost. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" His right hand remained on Garrison's chest as if he needed the contact.

"We have to get out, now." He turned and headed out the door. The others followed.

They ran out of the subterranean fortress and into the night, stopping in the stand of trees off to the side where they stood waiting in the cold damp night. The waited but nothing happened. Meanwhile Casino thought about what the Guardian had said. He said he must have gotten lost. I guess, he thought, being deaf and blind would be like getting lost in the dark. But that still did not explain why he had gone deaf and blind. The explanation he did not want to entertain was that it was the result of the blow he had dealt him. So what else would cause it? Maybe there was some kind of connection between a Guardian and their Handler. Maybe, just maybe, the two were connecting and he had broken it and that was what caused it. Well, maybe that was a little far-fetched.

And what did he mean when he asked if he had hurt anyone?

Finally not wanting to be overheard, Chief leaned in close to the man in charge and asked quietly, "What're we waiting for?" He was surprised by the response when Garrison wheeled on him and said, "What?"

He was so puzzled by this that added, "Why are we out here?" The subterranean fortress was damp and musty but it was warmer than out here.

Casino stepped in and said sarcastically, "Are you crazy? You said there was an earthquake."

By this time Actor and Goniff had gathered in as well and they too, heard the embarrassment in the Indian's voice. "I, uh. I didn't mean there was going to be an earthquake."

"What did you mean?" demanded Casino.

Chief inhaled deeply and sighed. "That's what the kids at Indian School used to say when they farted."

"What?" blasted Casino. "You got us out here cause you farted?"

Even an embarrassed Chief would not tolerate that tone of voice directed at him so he returned in kind with, "Yeah, I farted and being out here you don't have to smell it." He turned and headed back the way they had come then threw a, "Yer welcome" over his shoulder.

"I don't think he meant to say that out loud," said Goniff. "About the earthquake, I mean." The others just stood there in surprise. No one admitted to being the first one to smile.

Actor took the watch and Garrison, Casino and Goniff returned to their bunker where Chief had just finished adding more wood to the fire. "Chief?" started Garrison once they were settled and had begun to warm up. "What happened?" Chief continued to stare at the fire so he added, "What do you remember?"

Chief closed his eyes and tipped his head back. "I remember," he lowered his head and looked around until his eyes settled on Goniff. The pickpocket mimed innocence. "I remember," and he brought his hand up to rub his forehead and then ran his fingers through his hair on the side of his head. "My head hurt. I don't know why. Was it something to do with the fire on the train?" He looked to Garrison for answers, his face showing his confusion.

"We'll go over that later. What happened just now?"

"But I," he started as he touched the wound on his head. "I…"

"Chief," said Garrison in a calm but assertive voice. "Something happened here. It was as if you couldn't see or hear. I need to know what happened in case it happens again and I need to know what to do. Do you remember coming in here, the first time?" Chief looked around. "You built the fire."

Casino watched with hope or was it concern. It sounded like he did not remember getting shot. That was good. But if his amnesia covered everything else then maybe there was something broken in his head. Brain damage, damage that he had caused. There was also the fact that Garrison was so concerned. A worried Garrison couldn't be good.

"I had to get it going well enough to…" he tapered off, lost in a memory then he looked around at the faces coming to rest on Goniff who could not hold the act any longer. He smiled what he hoped was a charming smile. Casino saw he was worried. "He…," continued the Guardian and he raised his hands to his ears, "Too loud, I couldn't," and he turned to Garrison, both their faces showing their concern. "It was too loud."

"You couldn't pull back? Just not listen so close?" asked Garrison gently.

Casino wondered about how things had changed. From the sound of his voice, the Warden cared about him. It had been easy to see that the Officer didn't like the Guardian when he had first arrived and he had messed up enough times to keep that feeling intact. Somewhere along the line his feelings had changed. What did the guy see in him? Was there more to him than just a dog?

"No. My head hurt," his eyes reflected his pain. Was it just the memory or was he still in pain? "I couldn't concentrate."

"I took you outside. What happened then?"

"Outside," he breathed. "It was better. The cold helped." His face relaxed a bit. "We walked up the, hill. Then at the top, something," and he touched his shin before carefully pulling his pant leg up. They all looked at the scabbed strip that ran down the front of his shin. He looked up in confusion, first to Garrison and then back to his leg. "I musta hurt it somehow." With one last look he pulled the material down securing it over the top of his boot.

"What happened then?"

"I, uh," and he touched his leg. "I felt something and I stepped back … on a rock or something an' you went down, hard. I thought … I went to see if you were all right an, … when I … I felt yer heart beating an' knew you were alive … Then… That's all I remember until …

No. I remember being in a dark place." He licked his lips nervously. "And," he looked at Garrison, "then you were there."

"So the last thing you remember was making sure I was alive?" The Guardian nodded but Garrison did not look relieved. He had not found the explanation.

"Warden," said Actor slowly as if he were still puzzling out something. Then he turned to the injured man. "Chief, I am not sure I understand so help me with this. The Warden asked if 'you couldn't pull back, just not listen so close' when you were describing how it was too loud in here. You can adjust how loud you hear things, how close you see things. Is that correct?"

The Guardian looked to Garrison. Was he looking for permission to admit this, wondered Casino? Or was it something else that was a secret? Casino watched to see where this was going. Sooner or later secrets came out, sometimes with a little help. He must have gotten permission because he nodded to Actor who then continued.

"So when you checked to see if the Warden was all right you went in close? You concentrated your hearing and eyesight on Garrison. Exclusively."

The Guardian frowned slightly as he stared at Actor then his eyes widened slightly. He understood. "But…" he started clearly confused as he looked to their leader.

"That's not important right now," said Garrison. "What is important is that we understand what happened and why. That had nothing to do with the head injury so that's good. Hopefully with rest and time you will recover and be back to normal. So let's start with everyone getting some rest. Actor, you're up next. Have we got enough wood? Casino, see if you can get more. We leave first light."

Casino headed out. Shit, he thought. The screw just covered for me again. Or was he just keeping the peace. What was with this guy? Casino saw a large branch and bent down and picked it up. It was a bit unwieldy so he stepped on the middle, pulled an end up and broke it. The loud snap caused him to look around but seeing nothing he went on looking and thinking. Garrison could have told him how I hit him. I had a perfectly good reason for hitting him. Even Garrison had to agree to that. But if the dog found out I hit him there would be a fight and if I hit him, would the screw shoot me? And what if the dog hit me first? I have a right to defend myself and I would, with my fists if I have to.

He had found what he considered enough so he headed back. As he approached the room he heard voices. "No." It was the Guardian and he sounded determined. As he entered the room he saw the Guardian facing Garrison, both tense. Now what, he wondered.

"I wanna know what happened, so I can understand, in case it happens again." The Guardian was using Garrison's words and his logic to get what he wanted. The kid was not stupid.

Garrison looked to be taken aback but he covered it well. "Okay, Chief."

Here it comes thought Casino. He was watching carefully but he had his face slightly averted. He had no intention of being caught unprepared for the explosion he knew was coming, but on the other hand he did not want the guy to be able to read any guilt or anything else on his face.

"The others came out and saw you kneeling beside me and remembering how upset you had been, thought you had attacked me."

No one missed the look of shock and then immediate anger. His eyes flicked from one face to the next looking for the guilt, assessing who had dared to attack him. Casino knew he did not want to admit he had hit him but if he made a move toward anyone else then he would have to. How would he put it? Just blurt it out?

"Chief. They didn't know." The voice was calm and confident. "All they saw was me down and you leaning over me. How would you have reacted if you saw something like that?" The Guardian continued to watch but his anger was easing.

"I would never hurt, **him." **The threat was obvious; he had no loyalty to any of the cons.

Casino tried to appear relaxed as he walked closer and dropped his load of wood by the fire. They settled down, each finding a bunk and trying to get comfortable. The fire was in a communal part of the tunneled fortress. Off to the side was the barracks with bunks along the walls. The window that provided light and ventilation was at the end. With the smoke rolling along the roof the lower bunks were occupied first. The Guardian took one look in the room and went to lay by the fire. That was fine with Casino.

The next morning arrived but it was hard to tell. The sky was overcast and the clouds hung low, the wind was from the north. Actor was adding the last of the wood to the fire. He tried not to show it but he was cold. He had lent his coat to first Casino and then Garrison who was on watch now. The extra layer helped keep out the cold. The Guardian was there as well though he stayed back a bit. Maybe, thought Casino, he was expecting them to jump him again. He looked closer. He did not look good, he was pale and he had his eyes closed or half closed. Something was still wrong with him.

Don't die on us, kid.

Where the hell had that come from, he wondered? And he had to admit it would be bad if he did. What would they do with the body? Would Garrison insist they take it back with them? The worst thought was that he had not been well ever since he shot him. And Garrison always going on about working together as a team.

He watched as the Guardian got up stood still for a moment with eyes closed then opened them and walked outside. He did not think it was time for a shift change but he would be glad when it was. He wanted to find out what the plan was. He also wanted food. They had not eaten in days. Even Goniff had stopped complaining. Casino lay back enjoying the warmth and fell asleep.

He woke to the sound of Goniff's voice and footsteps. "'ey Casino, look what Chiefy brought us. Rabbit, skinned an' ready for the spit. 'Ow long you figure it takes to cook. I'm so 'ungry I could eat it raw but I'll wait. 'Ere let me 'elp with that." Casino sat up watching the activity. It was real. The Guardian was calmly tending the fire and fixing up a tripod to hold the carcass. Food. This was going to be good. Garrison must have shot it. He looked around wondering where he was. Still on watch. Probably come in when it's done.

If staring at food made it cook faster, then this rabbit should have cooked in minutes. Casino didn't think Goniff took his eyes off it for a second. Finally it was done and Chief pulled it away from the fire. He laid it on a slat that had been taken from one of the bunks then began cutting it up with his knife. Casino watched for a moment, contemplating his share and salivating as he watched the steam rising. The smell was wonderful, the taste would be even better. He had grabbed a thigh and was happily contemplating his first taste. Too bad he didn't have a … he patted his pocket, then reached in and brought out the knife he had picked up off the floor. It was the Guardian's knife. His eyes went to the Guardian. He had another knife in his hand. He carried two knives. Well that was good to know, but it also presented a possible problem. Casino knew he could not keep this knife. As much as he would like to, if the Guardian saw him with it there was going to be a problem. The knife was returned to his pocket. He would give it to Garrison. He could return it. He blew on the morsel until he could pick it up and was soon happily gnawing the delicious meat from the bone.

Garrison came in soon after and took the piece the Guardian had kept aside. He also had a question for him. "So when's my turn to take the watch." It was not a casual question; there was a trace of anger.

"How's your headache?" was the calm response.

"That's got nothin' to do with it. So when?"

Garrison turned to him with a sigh. It was obvious that he did not want to have this conversation but knew he must. He spoke carefully. "You have a concussion. That means headache, dizziness, nausea. Anyone sick is out of the rotation."

"I ain't sick. I kin stand around out there as well as I kin stand around in here."

"And what if your hearing goes or you get dizzy and fall down?" put in Casino before he stopped to think.

The Guardian turned and gathered himself but a small 'No' from Garrison stopped him. "Shut up," was all he said but he glared for a moment before turning back to his leader. He must have seen he was not getting anywhere because he turned and went and sat down.

Casino was glad Garrison had stopped him. He would fight but he would rather not, not right now. He turned so he wouldn't have to see the Guardian staring at him. He wanted to give him the finger but decided discretion was the better part of valor. Or something like that.

Actor half turned to the Guardian and said conversationally, "You mention you went to Indian School." There was no response. It was not because he did not hear him. The room was small so no matter where you sat you were close. "Did you receive all your formal education there?" The only sound was the sifting of the ashes as they burned down. They hoped to leave soon. "I was just wondering what made you think of that now." It was no longer a question but a thought put out for consideration.

It seems the Guardian considered and conceded. "Sittin' in the dark." They waited but there was nothing more. They did not need more, the tone finished the thought 'alone and lost'.

Casino thought about that. A kid at school sitting in the dark, alone. How did a kid sit alone in the dark at a school where there were all those other kids unless it was a boarding school? Then at night, but didn't they sleep in dormitories? Still not alone. He sure sounded like he was remembering alone, painfully. He tried to think back to his childhood. Had he ever been alone and lonely? Not that he could think of. With all that family about there had been times he wished he could be alone. Sharing a room with brothers meant never having a place to call his own. Hell, even in prison you were never alone.

"I take it your time at school was not a pleasant experience?"

The question was not answered by the guardian so Goniff asked one of his own. ""Ow about you, Actor, you liked going to school? Lot's a girls in your class? Maybe a pretty lady teacher?"

Actor gave him a disgusted look and said, "I attended an all-boys school for a time, but overall, yes I enjoyed my formal education."

"How about your in-formal education?" asked Casino getting into the game. "You know, back at the dorm on those warm Tuscan nights?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"A gentleman never tells," was his haughty reply.

"Yeah, so you've said. So 'oo was your favorite?" asked Goniff eagerly. Was it Liza or maybe Maria and 'oo could forget sweet sweet Gina?

"Yes, do tell," put in the safecracker."

"You two are incorrigible clods, both of you," said Actor with a hint of annoyance. He looked over at the silent Guardian who sat watching with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh, don't you play the innocent," put in Casino, looking directly at Chief. "You want to hear about this as much as we do." He did not want the Guardian to be on the con man's side. For some reason it backfired. The smile disappeared replaced by a flicker of something, maybe pain, before his face returned to its usual stoicism.

"See," said Actor sweetly, "Chief has more class than either of you."

This exchange left Casino unsure. That compliment, though subtle, was lost on the Guardian. He did not react at all. If he was trying to get on Actor's good side he would have eaten that compliment up but he did not. Maybe, he thought, he was too stupid to understand what Actor had just said. They don't call them dogs for nothing.

"We need a boat, Casino, you're on me." Garrison was on the move. "The rest of you stay here but be ready to move as soon as we get back."

"There's one 'bout a mile down river." Garrison's eyes flashed and his face betrayed his anger. The Guardian ignored it and continued. "I saw it when I was hunting." The first was just a statement; the second was an angry defense. It might have stopped an escalation but did not defuse the anger.

"Anything else you left out?" demanded Garrison through clenched teeth.

The Guardian backed down slightly but said nothing. It appeared the two had had words about the hunting as well. Guess the screw only cared about him when he was hurt. Good to know thought Casino.

"All right, Chief, show me where this boat is." He was still angry but managing.

"Here, take this," said Actor as he stood and went to the window where he pulled down the covering.

"I don't need it," growled the Guardian as he headed for the door.

"You take it or you stay here." Garrison could be as stubborn as the Guardian and more because he was the boss. He got his way and the two left, the Officer in the lead, the blanket wrapped Guardian following.

Because of the cold and the lack of cover Goniff had stationed himself by the entrance. He now came into the room to huddle by the slowly cooling embers. ""E looked like a real Indian there, wrapped in 'is blanket." No one commented.

It was an old open river barge that had seen better days. Maybe when the paint had been new it might have looked good as it took produce to market or other goods that were traded along the river but that was years ago. The sun and rain had taken their toll. There was also a possibility that it was abandoned, its owner called away to war for it sat tied to a small wharf, open to the elements including the snow that was soon to fall if the cold air was any indication.

"How far you think we'll get before it sinks?" asked Casino eying their transport skeptically.

"It hasn't sunk yet," replied Garrison as he untied the bow line.

"Oh yeah? Just waiting till we're out in the middle." No one countered that as they all boarded placing their feet carefully. There was an inch or two of bilge water in the bottom and two rusty bailers. Goniff picked one up and examined it. Casino took the other and tried to scoop up some of the water that was sloshing about as the men settled into place. The ribs got in the way and he gave up tossing the can down. The Guardian found a spot near the bow and squatted down seeking protection from the wind. Actor held the bow, watching for danger as Garrison started the little engine. Once it was going he cast off the stern line and Actor hopped on board shoving the bow clear of the wharf. Casino released the oar that had been secured along the gunwale and with a shake of his head began pushing the floating death trap out into the river. He put it into gear and the engine died. Several more tries resulted in frustration but nothing else. The Guardian stood and carefully made his way to the stern where he squatted down by the engine. He checked the wires and plugs, removing and returning the parts. Finally he nodded and Garrison tried it again. It sounded better but not close enough to catch. The Indian went back to work and after a minute Garrison tried it again and it roared to life. They were on their way.

The old boat was seriously under powered. Maybe when it was new and not so waterlogged and the engine was firing on all cylinders it might have been fine. Now it chugged along, their progress slow and steady though noisy. Occasionally the Guardian poked his head up over the bow and had a look around before ducking back down. They all sat huddled into their coats trying to avoid the arctic air that seemed to blast down the river.

After one such look around Casino watched the other hunch down, lifting his shoulders and pulling his collar up before jamming his hands in his pockets. He looked miserable. By this time even Garrison was crouched on the bottom sitting just high enough to see over the bow as he steered the boat. Goniff had moved over to sit beside him on the one side. Actor sat alone on the other side, the Guardian occupied the bow. Yeah, thought Casino, those two would always be alone. Well maybe not Actor. He had friends all over but the Guardian…. Even Garrison had the Army and probably a girl back home. What did the dog have?

With that thought he pictured the dog that used to be tied in the back of the gas station. He never saw anyone out there with him; he just sat there all by himself. On his way to and from school he used to go to the fence and look at him. At first the dog charged at him and barked but after a time he gave up and just watched him. His parents would not let them have a dog and here was one no one wanted. He used to picture what it would be like if that was his dog. Casino used to save bits of his lunch and he would toss it to him. He felt really bad when the pieces fell short and the poor dog would pull at the chain almost choking himself and in the end using his tongue to reach a crust of bread. The dog, who he named Rusty because of his color, learned to watch for him and if dogs could smile he would have. Then one day he was gone. He never heard what happened though word was he had died, alone and forgotten. Even he had forgotten him until now. Is that what a Guardian's life was like, living alone and forgotten, unloved? Who would want a Guardian for a boyfriend or a husband? You never heard of female Guardians so who did they marry? They had to come from somewhere?

The boat hit a particularly calm part as the river widened reducing the vibration but the Guardian continued to shake. They were all cold but he looked especially chilled. Casino thought back to when he was helping with the hot water bottles they had used to warm him the first time. When he had opened his coat there had been nothing underneath it, he had no sweater. No wonder he was cold. All he had was a coat with nothing under it.

"Hey Warden. How about we stop for a bit. Somebody's cold."

The Guardian must have seen him looking at him because he said, "I ain't cold," and he sat up a little straighter.

Garrison had to have seen but just in case Casino added. "Well I am and I want to get warm." The Guardian frowned at him but at least the Officer responded.

"I thought you wanted to get right home." Garrison was smiling as he sat up a little straighter and began searching the banks for a landing spot. The Guardian continued to stare so Casino returned it. Damn, thought Casino, didn't the kid ever blink?

"I agree," said Actor as he took up the shore watch. "I would appreciate a rest by a warm fire."

"And a cuppa would be grand," added Goniff.

It did not take long to find a place to beach the boat, climb out and find firewood. As cold as it was, the movement as they hunted for kindling helped to warm them. They were soon sitting around a fire. They would take their chances with the Germans for to stay on the water was to risk death by hypothermia. That was permanent, there was no conning your way out of that.

"Any chance of something to eat?" asked Goniff rubbing his hands together. He looked hopefully around the circle, trying not to stare at the man who could answer that. The Guardian said nothing just stood but was stopped by Garrison's voice.

"No Chief, I don't want us split up. We might have to leave in a hurry."

"Come on, Warden, some of us get 'ungry." The Indian turned and headed for the river. All eyes followed him, then tracked his return with the bailing cans full of water. These he placed by the fire then using branches he pushed them closer. They watched silently.

"You're not thinking of drinking that are you?" asked Casino.

The Guardian threw a few more branches in the fire and said, "Once it's boiled."

"'ey Chiefy, would you 'appen to 'ave a little tea? That would go good right about now." Goniff did not appear to have a problem with the water.

Casino turned to Actor and then Garrison. "Is it all right to drink that? Those cans are pretty rusty and who knows what was in the bottom of that tub."

"I rinsed 'm," said the Guardian quietly as he moved his boots closer and held up his hands to the fire. He suddenly looked to Casino, their eyes met and he pulled his hands back tucking them into his armpits. Casino had seen them shaking and he knew it. The kid was still cold. The image of him lying on the table starting to shiver, with no shirt under his jacket, came to mind. No hot water bottles here. How else to get him warm?

Actor rose and began foraging for more wood bringing it back to add to the pyre. The Indian took two of the sticks and began maneuvering a stone that had been around the fire. He got it over to the first can, slid it up the can and over the edge, dropped it in. A little water spilled over the sides turning into steam as it landed on the burning wood and darkened the glowing ash below. He repeated this process, dropping a hot rock into it too.

The Guardian's head snapped up. "We gotta go." No one doubted him. Goniff looked longingly at the hot water as the Guardian found two forked branches. With a straight stick he began tipping the first can.

Casino thought he was going to tip them to put out the fire except he slipped the fork under the can and used the straight stick to push it onto the fork. Then with the straight stick to steady it he picked up the forked branch with the can balancing on the fork. He nodded to Goniff and headed to the boat. By the time he returned Goniff had almost got the can into position. With a little help he had it set and was on his way. Casino obliterated the fire and hurried after them.

Casino saw the cans sitting there but it was not until they were underway that he saw the Guardian take of his boot and sock. Confused, he frowned as he watched the dog cram his foot back into his boot and wrap the sock around the can. He held it there with both hands. After a few minutes he pulled the sock away, put it on and repeated the procedure with the other. Casino was amazed. He was warming his socks and hands around the can. He wondered where he learned that. "Hey, Warden, gimme your socks." Having seen the procedure Garrison steered one handed and removed his sock with the other. Two socks at a time they began to beat back the hypothermia that threatened them.

Dusk fell and they were still on the water. Night travel was too dangerous so they landed and moved inland. This close to the coast there were more towns and thus a chance for food and lodgings. Garrison did not have any contacts here so they had to get creative. Casino with his spring steel, Goniff with his light fingers and Actor and his charms and the Guardian as a lookout soon had them supplied them with the basics. Meanwhile Garrison found an empty house. They were able to spend a comfortable night.

Morning came early. They ate the remnants of yesterday's haul and got under way. Their closest contact was miles down the coast and the only way to get there was walk or steal a vehicle. Garrison and his Guardian left and returned with a truck. It would be uncomfortable but it was out of the weather and beat walking. That took them to the coast but a roadblock put an end to their easy travel.

The truck was parked out of the way and they set out on foot.

They had been walking for a time, Casino on point, followed by the Guardian, Garrison, Goniff and Actor. Casino did not like taking the point but it was his turn. It did not take long before the Guardian was closing on him. They began walking side by side, ignoring each other. Casino could have told him to get back, could have told Garrison but Hell, if the dog wanted it he could have it. They settled in comfortably for the next mile or so.

They came to an intersection. The Guardian stopped and looked before heading across. Casino stopped and looked but it was clear so he crossed. Once clear he turned to make sure their leader was coming. Goniff cleared as did Actor. Casino turned back expecting the Guardian to be far ahead but he wasn't. He was less than seventy five yards away, standing with his right hand cupping his ear. That struck the safecracker as odd so he stopped and watched. Garrison caught up and seeing him there stopped as well. Casino pointed. Garrison said to wait and he moved ahead to their point man

Casino watched. From his vantage point he could not hear but Garrison obviously talking to him. He did not seem angry that Chief had taken the point even after being told that he was out of the rotation. Kid was tough or stupid.

He must still have a headache; he just put a hand to his head. Garrison nodded and said something to him but, damn, the kid was arguing with him. Casino expected Garrison to put him in his place but he didn't. He agreed with him. Maybe the Warden was going easy on him because he was afraid to get him angry. Just because he didn't rage the last time he still might. Having a headache hang around that long had to wear on a guy and Guardians were so easy to rage. Without the drugs it had to be worse. The two men were, no, just Garrison was coming back. He was letting him take the point? Was that wise?

"Listen up. Chief and I will take the point. I figure we have at least two maybe three hours before we can find transport. Don't fall too far behind," he added as he looked at Actor. The conman nodded accepting the position of second in command.

"What's going on?" asked Casino trying not to sound too concerned.

Garrison turned to Casino and almost said something, stopped and reconsidered. "Chief's having some problems with his one ear and eye."

"Then why..." he started but was cut off.

"Because I said so." That was not the answer Casino wanted but there was enough steel in his voice to make him reconsider arguing.

They continued for several hours until Garrison signaled to stop. Chief lay down on his back and rested his arm over his eyes. Actor disappeared for a minute then returned with a wet cloth. He trod heavily, so unlike him that if Casino had not been watching it would have drawn his attention, over to the prone figure. The Guardian moved his arm but did not open his eyes.

"Chief, I have a cold cloth that might help." Still without opening his eyes he reached up and Actor placed the cloth in his hand. He put the cloth over his eyes.

They stayed only ten minutes, any longer and they would start getting cold. The Guardian remained motionless the whole time. As soon as Garrison gave the word he got up, Actor took the cloth and they set out again returning to their same positions.

They had not gone far when Casino heard Goniff come up from behind. They walked in silence for a time before he voiced his usual complaint. Well, one of his usual. "When the Warden said work for the Army did he say anything to you about walking all over the bloody continent?" Casino ignored him. "If I'd known that I would a thought twice about agreeing to this insanity."

"You still would've come. This might be bad but it beats the walls and bars."

"Yeah, I guess, but it doesn't mean I gotta like it, missing meals and all." He paused for a beat before adding cheerfully, "Think we'll get something like last night to eat tonight?"

Before Casino had a chance to respond he saw the Guardian suddenly clapped his hands over his ears and crumple to the ground obviously in agony.


	5. Chapter 5

The Trigger 5

Garrison rushed to him and put his hand on the injured man's shoulder. He squatted down beside him and pried one hand from his ear and placed it over his own heart. Casino watched; worried. What was wrong with him and what was with the hand on his chest? Wait a minute, he thought. Back then, when we thought he had raged he had said he felt his heartbeat… Was there something about Garrison's heartbeat that soothed the savage beast? All right, that wasn't fair. Right now he was not a savage beast but a, yeah, he sighed, a man in pain. As he watched the Guardian seemed to relax a bit. He sat a little straighter and turned a bit more toward Garrison. It was helping.

"Only my heartbeat," said Garrison. "Pull back till that is all you hear then relax until you hear my voice. Feel my heartbeat. Concentrate. Just the beat, then reach out slowly." He continued to talk softly as they waited.

It was then that Casino realized there was a train in the distance getting closer. Was that what the Guardian heard? Had he been listening so hard that it had deafened him? Shit, that was some hearing. Did stuff like this happen a lot? Is that why they had to be drugged and have a Handler with them all the time? To control this? If that was true then how was Garrison going to lead this group with an un-drugged Guardian who lost control at random intervals requiring his attention? Yeah, he thought, Garrison was going to have to tell the Kraut who about to shoot him, 'Wait a minute I have to tend to my dog'. That would go over well. Casino did not seem to put it together that none of this had happened before he shot him.

The Guardian finally relaxed and Garrison released his hand from his chest. The Guardian remained kneeling on the ground for a few minutes before standing and they continued on their way. Actor offered to take the point but Garrison declined.

Eventually they reached a little town in Germany where Garrison knew a man. He had arranged a pickup but they had to wait until the next day. As much as they wanted to get home, a day of rest and decent food was appreciated. Casino and Goniff chaffed at staying in the attic but they had no desire to get caught so they stayed taking turns watching out the tiny window. Actor went out after being admonished by their leader, to stay out of trouble.

"You don't have to stay here, I'll be all right," said the Guardian quietly probably hoping only Garrison could hear.

"I know."

Casino watched as Garrison ran his fingers through his hair. Soldier boy did not like the waiting either. The dog, thought that word did not come to mind as quickly as it used to, seemed content. He watched him as he moved over to a corner and sat. Was he listening? The Guardian's eyes closed but there was something that said he was not asleep. What would happen if he catted like that? How would anyone know? They would think he was asleep. Would Garrison know? How could he, he wasn't a trained Handler?

Damn, he wished he had a deck of cards or a bottle of wine. He hated being bored. Even in prison there were others to talk to. Even Harvard, the know it all, used to keep them entertained. The fun was in making fun of him but Casino used to watch him and listen. Yeah, he joined in on the derision but he listened and learned as well. He had picked up a lot of interesting things from him. Actor was like that. A lot of hot air but sometimes there was things of interest. His musings were interrupted by the Guardian getting up and moving to Garrison's side. For a guy who usually stayed apart he was standing real close. What was he up to?

Garrison also saw the move. He looked at the man looking for an explanation then a glance at the arm brushing up against his and he knew. He stood still and waited. What was he looking at? His eyes stared not out the window where he expected but off into the rafters. He was listening. From his vantage point he could not hear but the Guardians lips were moving. He was listening in a conversation. He waited until Garrison said something and the Guardian went and sat down again. Not liking to be in the dark he moved over to Garrison and asked. He was expecting a refusal so he had his argument waiting. He had a right to know what was going on. It was his life too. He would have to save that for later because he got an answer.

"Chief heard someone arrive and was worried about betrayal. He listened and repeated what he heard. Turns out it was his son's best friend's father bringing him over to play."

"Oh." Casino moved over to nudge Goniff out of the window. Maybe a day off sitting in the attic was not so good after all.

They were safe there but that did not mean they were comfortable. There was an old mattress leaning against the wall which Casino laid on the floor but there was only room for one or two if they lay still and straight. Goniff did neither and according to the little thief, neither did he. He finally got comfortable and Garrison was nudging him awake. Time to go.

They crept out into the night, took a short bumpy ride to the harbor and boarded a fishing boat. The water was rough and Goniff felt the full effect, the others had to deal with his discomfort. The transfer to the Motor Launch was cold, dangerous and for Actor, very wet. He was the first to climb the ladder and his foot slipped on the first rung. His grip saved him from being washed away but his one leg got wet. They would soon hear his regret about the loss of his favorite footwear. The fine Italian leather had been ruined by the salt water.

Five tired men stepped down onto the dock and stood waiting. Their leader, a tall lean blonde, scanned the area, picked out their transport and began walking. He knew the others would follow. The area around the back of the truck was crowded with sailors so they waited. Finally they were able to board. It was crowded but it was a ride. They were all thrown sideways as the vehicle lurched into motion.

The ride was short but the lurching made it definitely uncomfortable. He just happened to glance back and saw the look on the kid's face. He was being squeezed between Garrison and the tailgate. Hopefully it was the dim lighting but he did not look well. Maybe it was being squeezed in with all these people but Casino had a feeling that that was not the reason, or at least not all of it. The kid was feeling sick again.

Finally the truck slowed and came to a stop. The Guardian vaulted over the tailgate and disappeared out of sight. The tailgate was lowered and they climbed down. Casino's fear that they would find the kid in a heap on the ground was unfounded. He was standing just off to the side.

They gathered around their leader as the truck rumbled off. "Once the debrief's finished we'll stop by the Hospital. I want the Doctor to check you over." He turned away only to be pulled back by the Guardian's words.

"I'm fine. I don't need to go." It was not an argument, just a statement.

Garrison must have heard it differently because he came back with a firm, "You will go."

"Won't take me."

That caught everyone's attention. You would expect, 'You can't make me' but 'won't take me'? Garrison was adamant, "We will discuss this later. Move," and he strode away.

That set Casino wondering. Was that because he did not want a confrontation, a show of lack of discipline in front of these well trained soldiers and sailors? That would make him look bad or was there something else? What was bothering him?

Garrison took them to the Mess and told them to stay there. Goniff asked how long he was going to be and was told 'until I return'. Goniff did not look happy with that.

"I will require a new pair of shoes," put in Actor.

Garrison stood before them and said in his best Just Do It voice, "Stay Here." He looked from one face to the other making sure they understood, then turned and left.

Goniff was the first to go to the counter and get food, Actor followed returning with coffee. Casino was not hungry but they had all learned to eat when it was available. You never knew when your next meal was coming or what it might be. Conversation was inconsequential touching on the last mission, what they would do when they got back, how lousy the Army food was…

"You gonna eat that, mate?" asked Goniff.

That drew Casino's attention. Actor had brought the Guardian a plate of what looked like stew and tasted like bad lumpy gravy. It sat untouched. The Guardian pushed it over and turned back to watching the door. He looks worried, thought Casino. It's like he's watching, waiting for someone. It can't be that he's worried about Garrison. Nothing's going to happen to him here, not like when they were on a mission. What did he have to worry about?

Speaking of worry, what was Garrison going to say about what happened to the Guardian? Would he be able to convince them that it had been an accident? He would have to if he wanted to keep him on the team. But as good as he was, he was not irreplaceable. How else to explain it unless he left it out? It's not like it changed anything. They waited.

A stray thought asked if the Guardian was worried about the same thing. What happened if he was injured?

It seemed to be taking an awful long time or was it that he was bored. Over at the other end a soldier was playing solitaire. He could not see the cards but the sound of a shuffle was music to his ears. Maybe he would like a game. Can't hurt to ask so ignoring Actors admonishment to stay he went to ask. Moments later they returned and Ben, cards in hand, sat down and began to shuffle.

The kid backed away even after Actor said, "It might take your mind off things." The kid shot him a worried look as if Actor knew what he was worried about. He sat for a bit then got up and went to the door and looked out. The kid was really worried, thought Casino as he picked up his cards and fanned them in his hand. One last look to make sure the kid had not left then he turned his attention to the game. He had a decent hand and with a little luck his pile of matches and cigarettes would grow.

Two hands later Garrison returned, looking grim. He counted heads and said "Let's go."

Casino had a winning hand and there were enough cigarettes in the pot to keep him for a few days so ever the gambler he said, "Just let us finish this…"

He was interrupted by a scowl and a growled, "Now."

Casino made a face at him and picked up the four cigarettes he had wagered with. He then gathered up the cards as the others took back their wagers and started to put them in his pocket. Ben took a step in his direction and held out his hand. He was not smiling now. "Oh, yeah. Forgot," he said as he handed them over.

They filed out but instead of being out front .. That was it. When they were out on a mission the Guardian took the point but back here on base he stay at the back. Why? He faced danger head on but here he hid. Strange.

And he looks especially worried, looking around as if's expecting to be attacked. He's not even sticking close to the Warden. Does he think the Warden won't protect him here? Very strange. Wonder if Actor understands? Back there before we started playing, Actor gave him a look. What does he know? And why haven't we been told? Casino looked over at the Englishman. There was no way he could keep a secret from him. No, the two of them had been kept out of it. Why? And that was something he would not tolerate. He would demand answers.

They walked around the corner and the Guardian stopped. Garrison, ten feet ahead must have sensed it. "Chief." He did not turn but stood waiting making the Guardian come to him which he did reluctantly.

"I can't go in there."

Casino wondered if he was afraid of hospitals. The looks on the others suggested they wondered the same thing.

"Chief, you have a head injury. It is standard procedure to be checked by a Doctor after an injury." It was a simple explanation but they heard a trace of frustration like a tired parent explaining to a child.

Had the Brass given him a hard time or was he getting tired of having to look after him? Come on, thought Casino, give the kid a break. Maybe he had a bad experience in a hospital. Maybe his Mother died in one. There were lots of reasons for that fear.

"I'm fine, headache's gone."

"Good. The Doctor still has to check the wound." He took a step forward but stopped again when he heard the reply.

"They won't take me."

"What do you mean," asked Garrison, turning on the man, his frustration growing, "they won't? You work for the Military so you will be treated at a Military Hospital."

"That's not what I mean." His anger was beginning to show.

"And what **do** you mean?"

"That's for real people." That stopped them all.

All except Garrison who was too angry to notice. "What do you mean real…" he tapered off as he understood. In a much more calm tone he said, "Why would being a Guardian be any different? Infection is infection." He stood watching, waiting, then said, "Come on."

The Guardian remained. "Regular Hospitals don't let Guardians in." He was getting angrier, maybe because no one was taking him seriously. "Sides, I'm fine."

Garrison's back was coming up again maybe because the Guardian was not trusting him. "So we don't tell them. Now move."

Still he remained rooted to the spot. "They're gonna want a name," he insisted, "an' that's gonna get back to GCAT." His voice dropped and he continued. "They find out an they're gonna come and take me away." His voice hardened as he added, "I ain't ever goin' back there."

From Garrison's expression it was clear he had not thought of that.

"Hey," said Casino lightly. "You go in there, give'm my name and when they say you gotta take the next six weeks off, I'll go home and you keep going on these hare-brained missions. Whada ya think?" He grinned looking from the leader to the injured man and back.

`There is another way," said Actor quietly. All eyes turned to him as he explained.

The five men walked into the Hospital. Garrison, the only one with any real standing here did the talking. There were some refusals but with Actors insistence and quotes about aiding 'our allies', quotes from the Queen herself, Chief was finally admitted for treatment.

The con continued. The Doctor who arrived to assess the patient told them to leave but the patient grabbed the Officers arm and tried to hide behind the con man. Casino stepped in and said to the frightened man, "Hey Babe, It's okay, he's a Doctor." He threw a glance over his shoulder and said, "Show'm your stethoscope." When he complied Casino continued, "See? Doctor. He's gonna have a look at your head. You know," and he pointed at his own head, "your head where," and he almost said 'I shot you' but caught it at the last second, "you got shot." He hoped no one caught the hesitation. "It's okay, babe," he said soothingly as he gestured that it was all right to come out. The patient reluctantly took a step forward but maintained his grip on Garrisons sleeve. Actor took a step aside meaning to leave but was surprised by the hand that grabbed his arm. The look of pleading on the Guardians face looked authentic. The kid was scared. Casino wondered what had happened or had he been told that had caused that fear.

The Doctor finally agreed to let them stay though Goniff slipped out the door. He was not fond of gory details or the sounds of someone in pain. Casino had taken a step back and said "You'll be all right. Doc'll take care of you."

"What's his name?" asked the Doctor as he arranged the stethoscope around his neck, placing one ear piece in place.

"We don't know," answered Actor. "He hasn't spoken. We've been calling him Frank. He responds to it so maybe it is close."

The Doctor listened to his heart, then mimed deep breaths which the patient copied. Satisfied the Doctor draped the instrument around his neck and gently touched the patient's face turning his head toward him so he could look in his eyes. Concerned about Chief's reaction to being touched Garrison put his hand on the Guardian's arm. Maybe it was Casino's imagination but the Guardian's fear seemed to ease a bit with the contact.

While looking into his eyes the Doctor spoke several words that Casino did not understand. A look to his leader and second showed they had not understood either. The Doctor saw Actor's inquiring look and explained. "He reminds me of a man I knew back home. He's Cree. I assume you tried French."

"Cree?" asked Actor clearly puzzled.

"I'm from Northern Ontario in Canada. Many of the people there are Cree Indians." Actor nodded his head clearly interested. From there the Doctor tilted the patient's head and gently probed the wound. "Who stitched this?"

Garrison peered over his head to see. "Is there a problem? It was a farmer. We had no choice."

"No, no. He did a good job. There does not look to be any infection. There is swelling and from the length of the wound I wonder about how deep it goes. I would like to do an X-ray just to be sure there is no fracture." He stepped back so he could see the patients face. Has he looked to be dizzy, confused?"

"We have seen him stumble, but whether that is from the injury or exhaustion we are unsure," answered Actor.

"He blinks a lot, at times. Would that be from dizziness?" put in Casino.

"He does get some relief when he puts a cold cloth over his eyes and forehead," said Garrison.

"The cold cloth would help with the headache which I am sure he has." He then looked his patient in the eye and said, "I wish you could tell me if the symptoms persist." Chief was watching him closely then shot a quick look to Garrison, worry clear on his face. Was he acting?

"He has not been eating so I assume he is nauseous."

"Most likely. Get him to drink plenty of fluids and let him rest."

"Aren't you supposed to keep them awake?" asked Casino.

"It's been long enough. He should be fine. Just watch him." He looked to his patient and said slowly and calmly, "You will be all right. Just rest. Okay? You come see me if it gets worse." He continued to watch as the patient looked to Garrison for confirmation, saw the nod and returned his look though not the smile.

"I'll send him for an X-ray and give him some medication for the pain. You say you're going to look after him?" Seeing the nods he continued. "Let him rest. If he get's worse, poor coordination, vision difficulties, slurring, although that would be difficult to determine. Just keep an eye on'm. If he gets worse then get him back right away."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome Lieutenant. Come this way."

X-Rays taken, pills picked up, they were finally on their way back to their base. Casino was dying to find out what Garrison had said in the debriefing but there was no way to ask with his victim sitting right there. He waited. Once they reached their base they headed inside. By this time Casino was really worried and when he worried he got angry to cover the worry.

They took off their coats all except the Guardian. Casino did not notice at first but then it dawned on him. The Guardian had lost his shirt. "You never did tell us what happened to your shirt." He thought he had said it nicely but apparently not, or he had something to hide because his reply was definitely not nice.

"Nunna yer business."

Old habits die hard and the words were out before he thought about it. "Well, I'm making it my business."

The Guardian raised a hand in his direction, maybe as a get lost gesture but Casino saw a threat and he hit him with a fist that he had not realize was ready.

The injured man stumbled back a step looking surprised. Casino came back to his senses. Here he was hitting the guy again. Why did he keep doing that? First I shoot him then I keep hitting him. He was about to say he was sorry but an angry Guardian tackled him throwing him to the floor.

"Chief!" Garrison had arrived and after yelling sternly he grabbed the injured man's coat collar and hauled him back. Casino lay gasping on the floor for a moment before he slowly stood.

"The two of you in my office, now."

The three men walked into the office, each taking a seat. Garrison sat glaring at them. No one spoke. Finally Casino had had enough plus he was feeling a bit guilty especially seeing the blood on the kid's lip. It reminded him of the blood on his face when he had… "It was my fault. I asked'm something and he flipped me off so I hit him. I'm sorry. I guess I'm tired and …I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to for hitting." That was all he said but it was enough.

Casino turned to face the kid. "Look, I'm sorry I hit you. I shouldn't've. Okay? I'm sorry."

The Guardian nodded slightly and Casino sighed in relief but then he noticed how tightly he was gripping the arms of his chair.

"Did you hear what he had to say?" asked Garrison. He obviously wanted to end this fighting between the two. The Guardian nodded. "And what do you have to say?"

There was a pause before he said, "What?"

That stopped the two other men in the room. Garrison crouched down to look the Guardian in the eye. From his position Casino could not see the look on the kids face but it was bad enough for Garrison's frown to deepen. "Did you take your pills?"

"Yeah." It was almost a sigh. "Don't like'm."

"They're supposed to help with the headache. The Doctor said they were just for the pain."

"What is it?" asked Casino clearly concerned.

"Fuzzy," said the Guardian, still staring straight ahead. "Don't like drugged"

Garrison stood, moved around behind his desk and opened the drawer. He removed the pill bottle and glared at the label. Casino watched his face and knew that something bad had just gotten worse.

"Warden? What's going on? What's wrong with him?" He looked back to the Guardian then to his leader. "Warden?"

"Go back to your room."

"Warden. I wanna help. I got him into this."

Garrison looked at him, anger flared in his eyes. "Yes you did. And you are going to help get him through it."

Hours or was it days later it looked like the kid was asleep. Twice before he had closed his eyes and laid still. His breathing had eased but then the tremors had started up again. Casino sat propped up in a chair, exhausted. His eyes drifted over to the window. The glass was still intact though the curtains had been pulled down. He rubbed his face with both hands wanting desperately to lay down and close his eyes but he didn't dare. Instead he rubbed his arm where the kid had hit him. It had not hurt at the time, he had been too busy trying to keep him from pulling the door knob off. Now hours later it ached. There was no bruise but it still hurt. He looked to the door but it was still closed. Actor had left shortly ago to get him a sandwich. He wasn't hungry but Actor said he had to keep his strength up. The kid hadn't eaten and his strength was still there. Unable to slouch any lower he closed his eyes, just for a minute.

In his dream he heard Actor's voice asking if they should move him. Someone answered but he couldn't make it out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Trigger 6

Casino was not subtle. In a large family, if you wanted something you had to come right out and say so. Even in the neighborhood where he had grown up you had to insist that you get what you wanted, sometimes rather strongly. Right now he wanted an answer so he strode up to the Office door, knocked twice, opened it and stepped inside.

"I want to know what you told the brass about what happened to the Guardian."

"Come in," said the Officer sarcastically. Casino ignored it. It was something he would say.

After a moment Garrison added, "Have a seat," as he leaned back in his chair. It was one of the furnishing that had come with the house they were staying in, ornate but not that comfortable. Casino had found that out the first time he had snuck in here to look through Garrison's desk. All he had found in the drawers were three pens, a ruler, several pads of writing paper, a box of envelopes, a stamp, several different military forms, two drinking glasses, several spent shell casings and a small rock.

He remained standing. "So what did you say?"

Garrison sat there just looking at him, watching him, not moving. It was un- nerving. Stalemate so he took a chance and said, as casually as he could, "You didn't tell them did you?" That was good. He was in the clear as long as the kid didn't remember either.

"Let me turn it around," Garrison said thoughtfully. "If you had been in my shoes, what would you have done?"

"I don't know. I guess you're supposed to be honest but it **was** an accident. Not knowing the guys you report to, I wouldn't know how understanding they are." He sat down as he considered the ramifications of the two possibilities. "I guess if I thought they would understand then I would tell them about it being accident."

"And if you thought they were sticklers for the rules and regulations?"

Casino took a deep breath and released it noisily through his nose. "I don't know. You know it was an accident."

"How do I know that?" His voice was calm and low.

"What?" asked the safecracker shocked that there was any doubt. "Of course it was an accident. I would never shoot one of our own, especially someone on our own team."

"You do seem to have something against Chief. How many times have I had to haul you two apart?"

He said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey, he's a Guardian."

"So?" There was a touch of menace in his voice

The safecracker blustered for a moment, lost at how to explain it. Finally it came out. "I have to make sure he doesn't try to take my place. It's natural. Every gang goes through that. You got to cement your place in the gang or you're out."

Garrison sat forward, placing his hands on the desk. "Is that what this is about? You think Chief wants to take over your role as safecracker?"

He had painted himself into a corner. He had just given the leader of the gang a reason to can him. Stupid, stupid. "He'll never do it," he said angrily. "There's more to it than just listening. You gotta know how things work and what to listen for." He was just getting going. He stood up so he could gesture to emphasize his points. "And there's no way in **Hell** that I'd ever teach'm so you can just forget it. I'll go back to prison…" he saw the hands go up palms outward attempting to stop him or admitting defeat but he kept going, "…before I help the likes of him. No way!"

"Sit. Down." The steel in his voice got through Casino's anger and he sat back down. Garrison's hands were now flat on his desk. "Maybe you weren't listening when I first came to talk to you in prison. You were each chosen for your abilities and your experience. I have no intention of replacing you or anyone else on this team. The only way you are going to be replaced is if you screw up real bad and this animosity you have with him is heading in that direction."

Casino thought it over; the threat was not lost on him. He had not meant to tell Garrison that he was afraid for his position on the team, it had just come out. But maybe it had worked out all right. Garrison had just reassured him that he didn't have to worry about that, his place was assured, as long as he patched it up with the kid. Would that really be that hard? He didn't really hate the kid. He hadn't done anything to him other than threaten his job. From the sound of it no matter what the kid did his place here was secure. He could live with that.

Garrison stood and walked around his desk. Without thinking Casino stood and the two walked to the door. Garrison opened it and Casino walked out. He was all the way up to the top of the stairs when he realized that the Warden had not answered his question. He had to smile, the guy was smooth. Eventually he would find out.

Chief and Casino had both slept the night but now life was slowly getting back to what the cons called normal. As he stepped onto the landing he saw Chief coming down the hall. Clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist, he must have just come from the shower. Even in this light he looked pale and weak but he was up and moving about. Casino paused letting the kid go in first before he followed and headed for his cot.

Suddenly Goniff said abruptly, "It was you." Casino turned to see what he was talking about. He was staring at the Guardian who when he got to his bed, had squatted down and was reaching underneath. That was not noteworthy; that was where he kept his box of clothes. What was noteworthy was the scars on his back. Someone had taken the lash to him, repeatedly. "It was you," continued the Englishman, "'oo lit the fire and got me warm. You risked a fire to save my life." Chief stood slowly keeping his back to them. He shook out his sweater and pulled it over his head and down to cover the proof before turning around to face them.

"What is this about?" asked Actor.

"I remember when I woke up, but I thought it was a dream. There was a man with scars on 'is back. "E was turned so I didn't see 'is face but it was you."

Casino put it together. Goniff saw Chief without his shirt. He had taken off his coat and shirt for some reason. By the time they met up he had his coat back on. It wasn't until after he was injured that he noticed that it was missing. Why take off your shirt and coat and then just put the coat on? What had happened to his shirt? The last time he had asked he ended up in a fist fight. He couldn't ask again. Fortunately he did not have to.

"Is that where you lost your shirt? Did you use it to start the fire?" Goniff did not seem to have a problem with that but the kid was upset about something. Did he think he was going to be in trouble for losing the shirt or building the fire?

"What fire?" asked Garrison, startling everyone. With their attention focused on Chief, they had not heard the Lieutenant enter their room. He was watching the Guardian but it was Goniff who spoke.

"Back on our last mission I landed in the river. Thought I was a goner. I remember dropping in but not 'ow I got out. I figured I had washed up on the bank. I do remember laying on the ground, I was warm and there was this man on the other side of the fire. 'E had his back to me. The only thing I remember about 'im was that 'e 'ad these scars on 'is back."

"You took your shirt off," said Garrison. It was not an accusation but from Chief's reaction you would have thought so. "Why did you take your shirt off." Again it was said neutrally but seemed to add to the Guardian's fear and misery.

"It got dirty."

"So dirty you couldn't wear it? asked Casino with a smile. "What, you're tryin' to be like Mr. fancy dress over there?" The kid looked upset so he hoped a little levity would help. Maybe he wasn't good at levity because Garrison called him on it.

"Casino," warned Garrison. "What happened, Chief?"

"I saw the chute out in the river," he started clearly resigned to his fate, "an' I waded out an got it and pulled Goniff up the bank. I had to get him dry an' warm so I started a fire."

"And you used your shirt to start the fire," said Casino.

"I hung his coat up by the fire to dry and put mine over 'm while I heated some rocks. Then I wrapped them in pieces of my shirt so they wouldn't burn'm and put them around him to get him warm."

"Very ingenious," said Actor. "I do not know if I would have thought of that." Admiration was clear in his voice. "You saved his life. After being in the water he definitely would have died without your help."

"Yeah, thanks, kid. I would have missed the little Limey if you hadn't saved his miserable life." The look of fear remained until he saw the nod of approval from Garrison. That was where it really mattered. His face relaxed to its usual guarded state.

"Yer welcome, Pappy." He said it quietly as he turned away, maybe hoping Casino wouldn't hear it. He did but chose to ignore it.

"'Ey, I'm next for the shower," said Goniff as he gathered his shaving kit and towel before trotting out the door.

"How are you feeling, Chief? How's your headache?" asked Garrison gently.

"I'm okay." He pulled on his pants and buttoned them before reaching for his belt. "I can't take no more a those pills."

"I know and I'm sorry." Chief's head came up clearly shocked and confused until he explained. "Iamello told me the drugs they gave you were addictive. I just didn't realize that these pills would trigger that. I gave them to you and insisted you take them. It's my fault you had to go through that again. I'm just glad you're all right."

"Thanks, Lieutenant. I'm okay now and I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

"You didn't cause me trouble. You did worried me half to death though. Casino was the trouble maker this trip. I'm sure your turn will come." Garrison raised his voice so they would know he was including the others as well. "Now that you're all rested up, we have some work to do on your hand to hand combat." A collective groan was his only answer.

Hours later the men were relaxing on the stone steps leading to the courtyard. Normally they would have slipped away from the Sargent Major but when they tried, one of the guards they were training with had squealed. With a look the cons had sealed his fate. Somewhere in the next session he was going to have an accident.

"Chief," started Actor casually, "there is something that has been puzzling me." There was no reaction from the man who sat watching the area from his vantage point on the highest step. Actor drew on his pipe before continuing. "Back on our last mission, after we found the Guardian's body we buried him." Casino was on the far side of the step, two steps down from Chief so he was able to see the small frown that appeared on his face. "Before we left you placed stones in a circle on top of the grave. Is that part of your burial ritual?"

Chief shook his head. "I never buried nobody before but I was taught about the circle of life." He shrugged. "Thought it was the right thing to do."

"That makes sense. Life and death." He took in a lung full of the fragrant tobacco smoke as he thought about that.

"An' the words what you said, wha'd they mean?" asked Goniff.

Chief said nothing at first. To Casino it looked like he was debating what to say. Then when he looked to Goniff and then to him he knew. He wanted to fit in; he wanted to be part of the team. There was no competition; he just wanted to be belong. Finally he said, "Those are the words to a song that's sung to children to help them sleep."

"A lullaby. How fitting," said Actor over riding any comment Casino might think of making.

"What's it mean, do ya know it in English?" asked Goniff.

"No," he said softly.

They sat in silence for a minute enjoying the peace, until Garrison entered the courtyard. His frown was still in place. "I don't like that look," said Casino clearly concerned.

They watched him come closer. "It ain't nothin'," said Chief quietly. They held their breath as he put his foot on the bottom step and released it as he kept on going up the steps and in the door.

"How'd you know?" asked Casino eying the Indian.

"He's got a stone in his shoe."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does," said Actor with a grin. "The Warden is frowning because he has a stone in his shoe. What I would like to know is how you deduced that?"

"He's limping an' he wasn't when he left an' unless someone kicked him, hard, then he's got a stone in his shoe."

That made way too much sense, thought Casino. The kid's not stupid. Have to keep an eye on him. The sun was setting and the temperature had already dropped several degrees. "Time to go in." They rose and all trooped into the house they now called home.


End file.
